Hora de Entrar
by Sargeant-Gunderson
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico guacamayo de spix que vio una guerra frente a sus ojos, cosa que cambio su forma de pensar, actuar, etc... entrara al ejercito y su padre se negara, habrá conflictos, acción, emoción en esta historia...
1. Introduccion

ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN, LA HISTORIA VIENE DESPUÉS DE UNA HISTORIA LARGA QUE NO CONTARE, PERO HARÉ RESEÑAS EN EL MEDIO, DE UNA GUERRA DE AVES MUNDIAL QUE DURO 4 AÑOS EN BRASIL, ESTADOS UNIDOS, GRAN BRETAÑA ENTRE OTROS, QUE DEJO ALGUNOS CASI EN LA BANCA ROTA.

* * *

El pequeño de Blu y Perla, Bobby, quiso esconderse de los ruidos fuertes que pasaban en ese instante en Rio, pero quiso ir a ver lo que pasaba, de ahí vio la masacre de guerra que se peleaba en ese tiempo.

De más joven (como unos 18 o 19), el decide entrar al ejercito, no de Brasil sino de EEUU que estaban vigilando el área que todavía quedaban con algunos rastros de la guerra de aves (los gringos eran aves, y todos los países quisieron si pasaba de nuevo tener un ejército igual, ¿Porqué no los humanos? Porque las aves se encargarían de las aves y los humanos de los humanos).

Bobby entra al regimiento de infantería N°2 del sur de Rio, donde iría con su amigo de infancia de la reserva Julian, un guacamayo café amarillo con pelo naranjo (los de Rio podrían reconocerlos, sino vean en youtube ponen Rio intro ahí entenderán), pero Blu se contradecirá a su hijo de entrar al único camino de la muerte, y empezara un tremendo lio entre Blu y Bobby que terminaran en conflictos, enojos, separación de Bobby a su padre, pero Perla lo ayuda contra de su Padre diciéndole que lo protegerá, será más fuerte y cosas así.

Después de que Bobby pasara las prácticas de Cabo (cosa que contare con más detalles en los capítulos), lo ascendieron dándole su primer rifle de asalto, y dándole una carta que será llevado a Nueva York para más entrenamiento. Cosa que Blu y Perla no tenían pensado, Blu empezó que sabía que esto pasaría, Bobby mientras salía del Refugio despidiendo de todos, Rafael sus hermanas, Eva, Nico, Pedro, los padres de Julian (quien también fue transferido pero a Boston) mientras un humvee lo esperaba atrás con un Gallo grande, quien sería su sargento después de pasar el tiempo con su primer escuadrón, George Sanderson, Sargento de la Thunder 2-1.

Ya en el aeropuerto (en ese tiempo usaban el aeropuerto comercial, después tendrían su aeropuerto, en el que sería el mismo que salió en el final de la película) Bobby estaba preparándose lo estaban esperando algunos de sus compañeros de las practicas con Julian, y cuando se preparaba ir se encuentra con sus padres quien se despide fuertemente, como si fuera la última vez, pero no seria.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LE GUSTEN, ESTO ES SOLO LA INTRODUCCIÓN PERO VENDRÁN LOS CAPÍTULOS...

GRACIAS


	2. El pensamiento que cambio a Bobby

**La gran guerra de aves se desencadenaba en Rio de Janeiro asustando a todas las aves, y dejando a los humanos confundidos y sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenian las aves**

**Rio de Janeiro 2011...**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El pensamiento que cambio a Bobby**

Era una tarde en Rio de Janeiro, en la reserva las aves volaban huyendo del lugar, y en un árbol había un joven pequeño guacamayo spix, quien se escondía con sus hermanos, del terror.

-Esperen aquí, iré a ver lo que pasa- Dijo el pequeño que alzaba su cabeza afuera.

-Estás loco Mama y Papa nos dirían que nos quedaríamos aquí- dijo su hermana.

-Mama y Papa los atraparon los mismos que están haciendo esto, además iré a ver en un árbol nada mas- Agrego el pequeño

-Ten cuidado- les dijeron.

El pequeño partió rumbo a una rama de un árbol y se veía toda la ciudad de ahí, mientras volaba pasaban cosas que volaban rápido y sonaban fuerte, eran jets de combate rusos MIG-29, seguidos por otros que eran F-18 Súper Hornets, el se paro en la rama y vio el caos que se desembocaba, humo de fuego en algunas casas, las aves volaban por todo lados, y los cazas pasaban volando rápidamente lanzándose misiles al oponente y disparando su metralla.

-**Bobby-**

-"Así que esto es la guerra, wau, así que si me quedo parado aquí a bailar y cantar, no hare nada para defenderme"- Pensé- "Creo que la violencia arregla todo".

-¡Hey! Que ra…- dijo una voz, dio vuelta y era un soldado Birdnaz, guacamayo amarillo azul con perlo verde (la fuerza enemiga, liberalista liderada por guacamayos principalmente)- Si es un pequeño, esto no es el kínder- Me dijo- Ándate de aquí o no llegaras ni a ser adulto- Me dice apuntándome su AK desde abajo del árbol para pegarme un solo tiro, y yo claro que asustado.

-Oye, maldito- El otro confundido mira hacia atrás, era un soldado gringo, una águila calva apuntándole su M4 al guacamayo – Deja al pequeño-.

- ¿O Qué?- lo mira seriamente.

-Tú lo pediste- le dijo y dispara su carabina justo a su cabeza dándole la muerte instantánea, yo miro abajo y el guacamayo cae al barro – Pequeño ven aquí- Me dice el soldado con amistad y me acerco a él.

-Gracias- le digo.

-Pero que haces aquí solo- me dice el águila – ¿Y tus padres? -

-Fueron atrapados por los pájaros malos- le dije.

Me quedo mirando con cara de pena, me agarra dándome un abrazo y me dice para alegrarme – Hallaremos a tus padres y aniquilaremos a los Pájaros malos, ¿Hecho?-

-Hecho- le digo sonriendo.

El me deja me da algo para comer y se va a su combate. De ahí me dije- "Cuando grande quiero ser soldado"-

* * *

**Gracias, capitulo nuevo mañana...**


	3. El Apoyo

**La Pareja volvió y Bobby no quiso esperar y les dijo que quería ser ¿como lo tomaran Blu y Perla?**

**Véanlo**** ustedes mismos...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El Apoyo**

**Bobby**

Unos meses después, la guerra seguía pero sin tocar la ciudad de Rio con lo que hizo que muchas aves llegaran huyendo de las ciudades que estaban en conflicto o campos de batalla que se desencadenaban, estaban por fin mis padres habían vuelto de esa vez que se los llevaron prisioneros, y mi padre estaba jugando conmigo y mi madre con mis hermanas. Yo recordando lo que me paso cuando estaba solo y le dije a Blu.

-Pa, ¿Qué pasaría si yo hago cosas iguales que los humanos?- le dije.

-Ja, ja- se rio como chiste y me dijo – ¿Como que cosa hijo?

-Ser soldado- le dije con seriedad y el quedo mirándome con una cara que era broma.

-Es verdad- le dije con firmeza, me puso una mirada con los ojos altones y me dijo – Es una broma ¿verdad?- me dice y le niego.

-PER…- me dice y se desmaya por el pensamiento.

Perla con nosotros empezamos despertar a Blu, Perla decide acercarse a su cara diciendo su nombre y Blu pone su pico en posición de besarle.

-¡BLU!- Grita Perla, y el salta del susto, y nosotros tres reímos.

-Lo siento Perla- dice Blu y me mira y recuerda- Soldado, quieres morir, estás loco, eres demasiado jovencito para pensar eso-

Me pongo más firme y digo- Ahora lo dices, que estamos en guerra y te tomaron preso con mi madre solo quiero protegerlos y ser más fuerte Pa- y me echo a volar por rabia.

-Ves lo que haces- dice Perla y me sigue.

Voy a esconderme pero de repente veo un vehículo con un arma de fuego montada – Un carro de guerra- me acerque, mire la metralla fijamente sorprendido _**(Autor: En verdad Bobby encontró un Humvee y quedo observando el calibre 50 montada)**_, sigo viendo el jeep y se acerca mi Madre.

_**-**_Bobby baja de ahí en este instante- Me dijo enojada, yo le hago caso – Que te imaginabas en subir a ese jeep, y dejar a tu padre mal frente nosotros- agregaba y yo quedando mal.

-Solo quería decirle que lo iba a proteger cueste lo que cueste al igual que tu y mis hermanas- le dije y ella me quedo mirando mas como de pena

- Ah, ven aquí- me dijo, yo voy y me abraza – Mira si quiere te dejo entrar pero tú debes tener tu responsabilidades como ave ya adulta si entraras-

-Si lo sé- Le digo, y queda más satisfecha.

- ¿volvamos?- me dijo y yo asentí y volamos de vuelta al nido.

Volvimos al nido donde claramente nos vio Blu ya que mis hermanas quisieron descansar, yo pare frente a mi Padre que me miraba algo como enojado confundido, Perla entra a ver a las otras dos.

-Creo que tengo que disculparme- le dije- me disculpas- agregue y me mira mejor

-Disculpas aceptadas- me dice – ¿hablaste con tu madre?- me agrega y asentí – ¿Qué dijo?-

-Que no debo faltarle a los mayores si quiero entrar- le digo, y me queda viendo nervioso y va con Perla y le pide que vayan juntos un rato para hablar en privado.

**En un momento después por ahí….**

-¡Lo apoyas! ¿Por qué?- dice Blu.

-Es porque quieres que sea como tú nervioso, débil, cobarde, como siempre fuiste- dice Perla enojada- El solo quiere protegernos, ser más fuerte-

-¡¿Ah sí?!- dice Blu- Quiere protegernos bien, pero ¿Qué te pasaría si bien los americanos se lo quieren llevar? Porque si los americanos están detrás de esto-

-¿Yo?, estaré orgullosa, porque mi hijo es valiente y yo lo sé- dice Perla dejando a Blu sin hablar – Es nuestro hijo Blu hay que apoyarlo en todo- agrega y Blu queda medio deprimido porque sabe que Bobby puede morir- Blu, créeme todo saldrá bien- dice poniéndole su ala en el hombro de Blu (como la parte del avión).

-"Ok bien ahora lo único quiero que sea feliz, ¿y si quiere ser feliz acompañando a la muerte? Para mi esta ok si él es el valiente"- Piensa.

**Bobby**

Ellos volvían y yo esperándolos nervioso, mi madre fue en aterrizar primero me ve con felicidad me pone su ala en mi espalda y mi padre se pone frente a mí y me dice.

-Hijo tu madre me hizo cambiar de padecer podrás entrar- me dice poniéndome una gran sonrisa –Pero con una condición, no seas cobarde ni débil- me dijo poniéndome una sonrisa y yo lo abrazo agradeciéndole. Mi hora estará por llegar y seré un ave soldado.

* * *

**Bobby tiene el apoyo, y mas grande, ¿les dará sus fuerzas para entrar y ser el soldado que quisiera ser cuando grande?**. **Sera el tema en la próxima parte.**

**Gracias.**


	4. La llegada a la base

**Era tiempo de entrar Bobby tenia 16 y llegaba quien seria su Teniente para llevarlo a la Base.**

**Vean mas en mi siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La llegada a la Base**

**Bobby**

El momento llegaba, tenia 16 y la gran guerra termino acabando con los Birdnaz, pero los rastros seguían por aquí, habían guerrillas que se formaron durante la guerra y algunos miembros eran del ejercito vencido "por ahora", yo había despertado del nido que había hecho solo, ya debía acostumbrarme a estar sin la familia, y desde los 15 hice mi nido y cuidándome solo. Salía a ver el paisaje aunque era puros arboles con aves volando, me había inscrito apenas la guerra termino, así que me dijo un guacamayo ararauna llamado Paco Silva que iba a venir a buscarme una Gallo llamado Sanderson, y tenía razón un humvee de transporte apareció y salió un ave con una gran cola hacia arriba y que caía, pensando que era un gallo por qué pensaba de las aves de otros lugares, era de la selva no del campo.

-¿Eres Bobby?- me dice con seriedad (PD: el siempre es así)

- Si – le respondí – soy Bobby-

-Ok me llamo Sanderson, George Sanderson, y por ahora seré el que te enseñe fuera del campo- me responde el a mí.

- ¿Doble instructor? – Pregunte confundido- ¿No me será demasiado?

-Mira- me responde- El instructor de la base vera tus movimientos, y yo te hare mejor en esos movimientos- agrega.

-Espere ¿cuánto años tiene?- pregunte curioso – ¿Participo en la guerra?

- Si, participe como sargento desde el 2011- Me dijo- Estuve en batallas como de Nueva York, Egipto, Paris, Washington, Brasilia y aquí en Rio.

Yo me quede sorprendido- "Pero claro, Silva me quiso enviar un veterano para ser el mejor"- Pensé.

-¿Vamos a irnos?- Me pregunto ya hartándose de esperar y yo claro me apuro a tomar el uniforme que me pasaron

- ¡Espérenme!- dice una voz como atrasada era Julian mi amigo desde los 10 en la reserva – ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- nos dice

- Es mi amigo- le digo, él le dice que suba rápido.

Parte el humvee que nos llevara a la base y estoy tan emocionado y nervioso a la vez, seguimos y el humvee sale del camino de tierra que tenia la reserva y todo era de cemento y nos adentramos a la ciudad, Sanderson conducía mientras yo y Julian veíamos la ciudad de otra perspectiva y veíamos por ahí algunos soldados americanos tanto águilas y gallos, como halcones, loros guacamayos u otra especie. Y claro ellos cuidaban la seguridad de las aves, de repente los dos nos sorprendimos en ver un tanque estacionado en una esquina, la ciudad no estaba segura de cuidarse a sí misma aun, veíamos tanquetas, jeeps, algunos soldados con diferente camuflajes.

-¿Por qué algunos usan diferente camuflaje?- pregunta Julian.

-Los mas verdes son los U.S. Marines una unidad de la Marina de los Estados Unidos y los otros que tenían casi la misma pinta que nosotros son la Fuerza aérea- nos responde

-Ah y nosotros el Ejército- le agrego poniendo un poco de la inteligencia que adopte de mi padre.

- Así es, creo que esa inteligencia nos servirá mucho- me dice feliz e impresionado pero seriamente y Julian me pone su ala molestándome felicitándome.

Seguíamos por Rio yendo al sur de la ciudad, pasando por Ipanema y la playa y veíamos Tanques, tanquetas, jeeps de combate, y de repente suena algo del fondo y veo arriba y era de estos helicópteros de guerra.

-AH-64 Apache, el mejor que tenemos- Me responde con la mirada de curiosidad que tenia.

-Wau son grandes- dice Julian- parece que hay problemas.

Y lo había la radio empezó a emitir una voz gruesa de un ave que se suponía que estaba en el combate, la base o más bien en EEUU. Yo me acerque lo más cerca para escuchar.

-Todas la unidades disponibles partan en rumbo a la favela Guararapes los insurgentes están quemando casas- Yo conociendo la ciudad vi la favela y salía humo de inciendo y los helicópteros se dirigían hacia el conflicto y un edificio me tapo la vista "rayos".

Llegábamos a la base y se escuchaban los helicópteros tanto de transporte que de ataque, me empezó a poner las plumas de gallina por los nervios, se escuchaba el rap gringo como algunos le decían, y un águila real se acerca a nuestro jeep y nos hace pasar, pasamos y veía las banderas de Brasil y EEUU juntas flameando, las aves entrenando, algunas con su rifle en mano, otras corriendo a los Black Hawk como se conocían los helicópteros de transporte para ir al conflicto en las favelas yo creo, el helicóptero de transporte más pequeño era el Pequeño Pájaro o mejor dicho el LittleBird y más grande el Chinook con doble hélice, puede llevar sin problemas este jeep que estamos. Sanderson para el vehículo y nos bajamos nos señala donde sería el entrenamiento, mientras algunos de sus compañeros le mira, era de su escuadrón, nosotros nos vamos al entrenamiento.

-¿No son demasiado pequeños, no crees?- dice Annett uno de sus compañeros en la Thunder 2-1 donde seria que llegaría Bobby.

- Mas joven mejor- responde.

Nosotros con nuestros uniformes puestos vamos al lugar de entrenamiento donde habían demasiados guacamayos, loros y alguno que otro halcón por ahí, el instructor era una águila calva grande, se veía las grietas y oscuridad en su pico por los fuertes combates que tuvo. Era un veterano igual que Sanderson, pero este combatió solamente en batallas de EEUU así que solamente Sanderson el que tiene más experiencia en combate de los que conozco.

Yo me formaba y el entrenamiento casi ya comenzaba….

* * *

**¿Bobby podrá impresionar al instructor y ser el mejor?**

**Véanlo**** en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Gracias**


	5. El entrenamiento ptI

**El entrenamiento empezaba, y trajo una prueba consiga**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El entrenamiento pt.I**

**Bobby**

El instructor nos mira y empezaba.

-Muy bien polluelos, ya saben porque están aquí, para cuidar a su país de la destrucción- dice y todos mueven su cara de acierto –Ok entendido, pero los hijos de mami que son algunos no tienen las garra para ni pegarle a una mosca-

-Muy bien me presento para que no pregunten como escolares, soy el teniente en retiro Robert Kanahuer y participe en la guerra que termino este año, no responderé las preguntas de donde estuve- nos dijo, el no quería decirnos pero Sanderson sabia de él y me dijo todo lo que Kanahuer era, cada uno que estuvo en guerra debía saber el nombre y la historia de su compañero.

De repente un guacamayo verde levanta la mano – Si pequeño- dice Kanahuer

-Eh, si, ¿cuándo dispararemos los rifles?- Pregunta

- Vaya cabo Luiz, tiene prisa- responde – Los rifles los dispararemos cuando estemos listos-

-¿Listos para qué?- dijo otro loro rojo anaranjado

-Listos a que les corten esas plumas que les sobresalen de su cabeza, parecen hippies, van a la tienda de corte y me buscan a la salida, que los esperare con un trote y su primera prueba- le responde, y todos lo quedamos mirando- ¡RAPIDO, MUEVAN SUS ASQUEROSAS PLUMAS A LA TIENDA!- nos grito y todos partimos corriendo por el susto, pero al llegar nos calmamos y nos ordenamos en una fila.

Había 3 aves cortando las plumas un gallo normal, un águila calva y un guacamayo escarlata yo y Julian nos pusimos al final – No quiero que corten mis plumillas- empezó Julian a lloriquear ya que tenia 7 plumillas café que sobresalían- No llores- le dije.

-¿El siempre es así?- nos dijo un guacamayo escarlata que estaba adelante

- Si es el bebe de la familia- le respondí molestando a Julian agarrándolo del cuello y rascando su cabeza

– Ya deja – me dice y lo dejo

– Ja, ja, ja ¿ustedes son amigos?- no dice alegre – Si y ¿tú eres?- le dije desconociéndolo

– Ah perdón no les dije- responde recordándose- Soy Anthony hijo de un soldado que murió en guerra- nos dice

– Perdón por lo…- le digo con lastima

- ¿Lo de mi Padre?, ah no te preocupes, todo lo dicen y estoy aburrido de eso- me interrumpe

- Ah ok- le respondo poniendo una sonrisa

- ¿Y tienes hermanos?- mi curiosidad no para.

- Eh si un Hermano pequeño que está en EEUU por ahora- me responde.

-¿De dónde eres? ¿No eres de aquí verdad?- Julian pregunta.

-No en verdad, en realidad soy de EEUU, pero quise venir aquí a ver unos parientes- le responde y nosotros movemos la cara arriba y debajo de conocer cosas nuevas.

-¿Y no eres de Brasil?- Le pregunta de nuevo Julian.

- En verdad un poco, mi madre es de aquí pero mi padre es americano porque el nació en estas aves de…-

- Tiendas de mascotas- decimos los tres juntos y nos ponemos a reír.

-Siguiente- dicen los cortadores.

-Los plumiqueros me quieren dejar calvo- dice Julian

-Plumiqueros- le dije mirándolo con cara de Oh my fcking god, y Anthony se ríe.

- Muy bien esto es lo que haremos- les digo y los tres nos acercamos – Vamos a decirle si nos dejan unas pocas plumas sobre saliendo no harán daño-

-Bien hagámoslo- dice Anthony como buena idea y Julian asiente también.

-Siguiente- dice el gallo

-Me toca- dice Anthony y pasa con el gallo.

-Siguiente- dice el águila calva y yo paso.

-"Jeje ellos les toca con aves pesadas y a mí el guacamayo, mas amistoso"- piensa Julian

-Siguiente- dice el guacamayo y pasa Julian muy confiado en si mismo

- Me puede dejar unas dos plumas, ¿podría?- dice Anthony.

- Sí, claro ningún problema- dice el gallo

-Me puede dejar tres solamente, la del medio- le digo al águila calva.

-Muy bien chico, pero no le dices a nadie ¿hecho?- me dice el águila

- Hecho- y estrechamos alas (en verdad los traje son unas mangas pequeñas que juntan todas las plumas y no podemos volar, por algo usamos helicópteros)

- Me puede dejar alguna pluma sobresaliente- le dice seguro y confiado Julian

-NO- dice el guacamayo y le corta todas las plumas que tenia, y el queda con cara de what?.

Al salir de la tienda.

-Bien me quede con tres y tú- le dije a Anthony

- Con las que quería- me respondió.

- ¿Y Julian?- le pregunto y sale justamente Julian derrotado con cara de querer llorar y sin ninguna de sus plumas sobresaliendo – Ah le cortaron todas, pobre- lo mire con lastima y el con odio y tristeza a la vez.

-¡Porque!- se pone llorón y yo lo consoló - Pobre llore, llore- le dije.

- Chicos, chicos hay que moverse Kanahuer nos espera- nos recuerda

-¡Oh si! – Recuerdo y partimos corriendo- Vamos Julian

-¿Saben cuántos preciosos años tuvieron ellos? - dice Julian y empieza a correr

- Si tu trasero no se mueve duraras menos que ellos- le respondí

En la salida nos esperaba Kanahuer con los otros para salir.

-No se tarden para la próxima- nos dice retándonos.

- Si señor- le decimos

-¿Si qué? Es una escuela, ¡MAS FUERTE!- nos grita.

-¡SI SEÑOR!- decimos con claridad

-¡Muy bien!, y todos deberán hacer lo mismo si fuera primera vez que ahora estamos empezando, pero la segunda me darán no 30 o 50 sino 100 lagartijas, ¿está claro?- nos agrega.

-SI SEÑOR- decimos fuerte todos los cabos.

-Ok empecemos en rumbo a nuestra primera parada- nos dice y empezamos a trotar en escuadrón cantando las típicas cantadas de ejército mientras el instructor nos retaba que no dejemos de correr.

-Vamos Rogers corre más rápido o te mataran de atrás- le decía a Anthony

- SI SEÑOR- le respondía

-Vamos niñitas mi tatarabuelo que en paz descanse lo hace mejor que todos juntos vamos 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4- nos alentaba como él lo hacia

-"Bienvenido al Ejercito"- me dije, íbamos corriendo en una calle mientras humvees armados con tanquetas pasaban al lado de nosotros rápidamente. Llegamos a una entrada de un camino de tierra y entramos empezamos a subir y me cansaba mas.

-¡Vamos más rápido! ¡Porque después lo harán con el equipamiento completo! ¡Vamos!- nos apuraba el paso

Al llegar a nuestro destino habían soldados esperándonos entre ellos Sanderson y Silva, y claro iban a vernos a los dos como nos iba (Julian también iría a entrar en nuestro escuadrón). El instructor nos llevaba a dos árboles que tenían ramas que estaban media juntas.

-Muy bien lo primero deben escalar con su uniforme puesto y botas puestas hasta las ramas que están allá- nos dijo el instructor

- ¿Y las garras señor?- dice otro

- Algunos dicen sin tus garras no eres nada- dijo- Entonces veámoslo-

-"es demasiado para ser la primera prueba"-pensé

- Muy bien ¡Vamos, Arriba!- no dice y empezamos a subir.

Algunos no podían pero yo podía, nunca sabría que era fácil. Los otros acostumbrados a usar sus garras se complicaban demasiado.

-Lo hace bien- le decía Silva a Sanderson viendo satisfecho que habían elegido un buen soldado para su escuadrón.

Yo llegando a la cima ayude a Julian y Anthony a subir que venían atrás mío y los otros soldados nos veían como éramos de fuerte, ágil e inteligente. Ya al subir todo el instructor de abajo nos empieza a decir nuestra primera prueba real.

-¡Qué! ¿Esta no fue la prueba?- dijo un cabo.

-No la prueba es de vuelo así que tendrán que sacarse sus uniformes y volar de aquí a otra rama a gran velocidad- nos dice y todos empiezan a sacarse su uniforme mirándose a la cara confundidos.

-¿Para qué volaremos si vamos a usar helicópteros?- pregunte murmullando a Julian y Anthony, y ellos tampoco entendían.

Dejamos los uniformes a unos soldados que esperaban de abajo, me fije al que di mi uniforme a un gallo que tenía una T a su ala izquierda y era de la Thunder 2-1.

-Muy bien preparados- dijo el instructor.

-¿Para qué sirve esto?- dijo Sanderson

-Es para ver si tienen inteligencia- Silva le responde – Al final lo entenderás-

-Muy bien el primero puede mañana venir tarde y burlase de todos los demás- dijo el instructor y todos querían ganar

-Hey, te ganare- me dijo un guacamayo militar.

-Ja quiero verlo – le dije

-¿Listos?- dice Kanahuer – ¡YA!- y dispara su M9.

Todos salen volando y empecé a aletear rápidamente, muchos cambios de líderes adelante, estuvo Anthony en una, y yo aleteé fuerte y tome el liderato con ventaja.

-Va a ganar- dijo Sanderson mirando con su mirada seria pero satisfecha.

Voy muy adelantado y veo la meta (que era en realidad otra rama) estaba por ganar, me alegre tanto que empecé a burlarme de los lentos.

-Ja, ja adiós ilusos- le dije mirando hacia atrás y seguía riéndome no fijándome de un tronco que iba directo hacia el chocando fuertemente.

-Ouch, eso tuvo que doler- dijo Silva y todos los soldados sintieron algo de dolor al ver a mi pegado contra el árbol. De repente seguía pegado y pasaron los otros volando, y uno paro a decirme –QUIEN ES EL ILUSO AHORA- y se fue volando y caí del árbol fuerte mente a los arbustos que estaban abajo y cuando caí sentí que algo no estuvo bien.

-¡MI ALA!- grite y todos acudieron a ayudarme, me subieron a un humvee me dieron el uniforme y partimos a la base.

* * *

**Ya en la base…**

-No es nada chico por lo menos una pequeñísima fractura pero nada en especial, tendrás que usar esa reposera en tu brazo y esperar unos días para que se sane, ¿ok?- me dijo el doc. que era esta vez un búho.

-Sí, gracias – me pare y repetí – Muchas gracias doc.-

Afuera me esperaban Julian y Anthony se acercaron y vieron el ala.

-Ouch, ¿cuánto….- Me dijo Julian

-Dos o tres días- respondí interrumpiéndolo – Me dijeron que fuera a mi nido ahora para recuperarme- agregue

- Suerte- me dijo Anthony – Espero que tus padres lo vean tranquilamente-

-Espero- le respondí.

-¡Bobby, Vamos!- me decía Sanderson esperándome para llevar, me despido de los chicos y me voy al nido pensando "¿cómo ira a recibirme mis padres, hermanas, amigos, tíos con mi ala rota?" "sobretodo mi padre, que no le gusta ni por un átomo la guerra" me quede pensando nervioso con cara nerviosa donde Sanderson me ve – ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta mirándome y mirando la calle.

- Es que… me van a ver con esta cosa en mi ala- le respondo.

- No te preocupes, ¿aprendiste algo hoy?- me dijo.

-¿Qué debo ser más ágil?- le respondí con duda

- Nunca mires hacia atrás o te mataran- me dijo – Siempre adelante-

-Ah, muy bien- le dije con seguridad y aprendiendo.

Llegábamos a la reserva y me ponía más nervioso, quería que se acabara el maldito día pero se hacía más largo aun, y empezaba a sudar del nerviosismo…

* * *

**Como lo tomaran la pareja de spix que uno de sus hijos esta herido...**

**El entrenamiento no terminaba aun...**

**Continuara...**


	6. El entrenamiento ptII

**Muy bien lamento tanto la espera pero aquí regreso hora de entrar, pero eso no conste que dejare día de la verdad, aun seguiré con el otro fic, en fin, aquí le presento la 2da parte de el entrenamiento.**

**PD: Le quiero agradecer y darle crédito en este cap. a phoenix_blu_bird por prestarme su OC, muchas gracias.**

**Y que mas... si disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

**El Entrenamiento Pt. II**

**Bobby**

Llegamos al refugio y nadie salía, estaba algo aliviado, Sanderson apago el humvee y salimos los dos, Sanderson se acerca a mí.

-¿Entendiste lo que dije?- Me dice Sanderson y yo asiento la cabeza diciendo que si.

-Bueno creo que eso si fue prueba- dije – No me fije de ese árbol-

Mientras yo y mi futuro Teniente platicábamos alguien se para a reposar y ve el humvee conmigo y Sanderson hablando, el guacamayo desafortunadamente conocía a mis padres y fue a decirles, y por mas des fortunio solo estaba mi padre.

-Hey Blu tu hijo volvió- le dijo el guacamayo y Blu se alegra y va a verme, salió del nido tan rápido que golpeo al guacamayo tirándolo al suelo – Estoy bien- dijo en el suelo.

Blu al parar se puso lejos de mi muy lejos, noto que me encontraba diferente y vio la reposera de mi ala izquierda, abrió los ojos de preocupación se puso blanco sabiendo que unos de sus hijos esta con el mismo problema que tuvo su esposa hace algunos años.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- grito Blu, yo y Sanderson vimos donde fue el grito, y Blu parte volando rápido a verme.

-Hay no- digo yo poniendo la ala en mi cara de vergüenza.

Blu aterriza y dice – Tu, Tu…. ¡TU ALAAAA!- grita.

-Si mi ala ¿y qué?- le digo sin que me importe.

-Sabia, era una mala idea, iré con tu madre para que te saque de ahí- me dice amenazándome y parte volando.

Sanderson lo queda mirando serio y confundido.

-Siempre es así- le digo – Lo lamento-

-No tienes que lamentarlo- me dice – Nos veremos Mañana- va y se sube al humvee partiéndolo y se va dejándome solo con mi reposera blanca tan vistosa que al irme a mi nido todas las aves se me acercaron diciéndome que me había pasado.

Yo me harte de tantas palabras y voces y dije – ¡CHICOS SI QUIEREN SABER ESTOY PRACTICANDO PARA PROTEGER AL PAIS ESTA CLARO, OK!- y empecé a subir a mi nido a descansar. **(Autor: Acuérdense que Bobby empezó a vivir solo sin ayuda de nadie, hizo su propio nido Capitulo 3)**

**Ya en la tarde…**

Yo estaba descansando plenamente, acordándome de los vehículos, soldados, las armas y soñé que estaba en un combate y mire para atrás haciendo payasadas. Los otros me pedían que me concentrara pero no hacía caso, hasta yo me pedía que dejara pero era inútil, y no fijándome en el enemigo, donde me ven y me dan un tiro, yo reaccionando rápido me despierto y veo una sombra, veo hacia atrás y era mi madre, la recibo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y ve ella la cosa que tengo en mi brazo y me ve. Yo pongo una cara de culpa.

-Fue tu culpa- dice Perla.

-Si mire hacia atrás y no mire un árbol que estaba enfrente- le dije y me mira con cara de dolor.

-Bueno aun sigues con vida- me dice y me pongo alegre por la bromita que me hizo.

-¿Como lo ha tomado mi padre?- le pregunte.

-Por ahí- me respondió – Es mejor que descanses, así estarás mejor- me dice.

Perla me abrazo y me dio un beso de despedida y parte volando a su nido, y yo pensando en ese sueño tan extraño que tuve, más bien fue una terrible pesadilla.

**En la noche…**

Yo ya estaba durmiendo pero esa maldita pesadilla se me aparecía cada rato que ya no pude ni dormir, y fui a dar unas vueltas para liberar la mente y respirar aire.

-¿Por qué tengo esa pesadilla? ¿Voy a morir acaso?- me preguntaba.

-Quizás, chico- me dijo una voz.

Yo confundido miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada, ya nervioso veo por todos lados.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La Muerte?- dije nervioso.

-No- me dijo y se puso atrás mío, era un guacamayo gris.

-¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?!- exclame tirándome hacia atrás con miedo.

-Soy Patton - respondió - Amigo de tu padre en su aventura en Hawaii-

-No… no te… no te conozco- dije – "Rayos en este momento quisiera tener una pistola"- me decía en mi mente.

-Sabes Bobby, es miedo lo que tienes, todos los que van a la guerra sienten lo mismo, no se atreven, se hacen los cobardes, además que estas en un combate entre la vida y la muerte…- me dijo Patton

- ¿Tú sabes de guerra? ¿Cuánto?- le pregunte algo curioso

- Mucho, bueno tu Padre y yo peleamos contra unos tucanes asesinos y tu padre le aferraba el miedo de morir joven además de ser un cobarde y eso, pero ese miedo es lo mismo que tienes tú con tus pesadillas- me dijo Patton

- ¿Pero que hago? Si me pasan cada rato, no puedo contenerlos- le respondo.

-Mantén la calma, se fuerte y valiente, pone tu honor a esa bandera que llevas sea Brasil o EUA, no dejes que el otro te gane si es débil, no seas un cobarde ni un gallina - me regaña.

-Wow, entonces… eso… eso es, mantener la calma… como si fuera tan simple- Dije.

-Sino, puedes irte a casa con tu mami- dijo Patton serio y emprende rápidamente vuelo

-Oye porque no te conozco- le grite – ¿Quién eres? -

-Ya me conoceras pequeño y se valiente, recuerda mis consejos- dijo Patton y se fue volando

Entonces empecé a pensar y reflexionar al volver a mi nido.

-"Mantén la calma y no te hagas un niño, se valiente, fuerte como un soldado"- me dije y lo hice.

Al dormir no tenia mas esa pesadilla y es mejor, me concentrare en el entrenamiento dije yo y después podre saber más de él y de la aventura de mi padre… ¿fue a Hawaii?¿lucho contra tucanes matones?.

**Al día siguiente…**

Yo estaba viéndome como estaba el ala izquierda y escucho un sonido de humvee, salgo a ver y bajo de mi árbol y salgo corriendo a ver, mi Padre me ve y no interfiere, para no provocar problemas, veo y me estaba esperando Julian para verme.

-No deberías estar en ejercicios- le dije

-No deberías estar en reposo- me dijo.

-Tuche- le dije y reímos - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hice el primer entrenamiento y me dieron la tarde libre.

-¿Primer entrenamiento?- le pregunte confundido.

-Ayer fue una prueba, hasta el mismo Kanahuer lo dijo – me respondió.

-AAAAhhhh- con razón.

-¿Y cómo fue? – le dije.

- Oh wau, fue cansador para ser lo primero, por algo estoy aquí, el nos puso una muralla Escalante y después una soga en la que teníamos que saltar y agarrar la soga, al agarrarla teníamos que subir arriba a tocar una campana, después de tocarla caer de la soga a una piscina que había ahí y salir por un túnel que había allí, en fin fui el que mejor lo hizo, y ahora estoy hablando contigo- me respondió.

-Bueno, fue difícil igual, ¿alguien salió herido?- le pregunte con preocupación.

-Por fortuna, no, porque si saltábamos mal caíamos a la piscina- me respondió y quede aliviado –De hecho, eres el único idiota que se pego fuerte – me dijo como de broma pero creo que no le funciono.

De repente escuchamos sonido de armas disparando.

-¿Estarán atacando?- dijo Julian.

-Creo- le respondí y en ese tiempo sentía como esa batalla estaba aumentando la intensidad, y llamaban a los helicópteros.

-Prepárate- me dijo Julian

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

-Kanahuer no nos dejara respirar de mucho entrenamiento- me decía mientras se subía al humvee y se iba, y quede mirando pensativo.

**Días después…**

Y claro, empezamos con entrenamientos apenas llegue, trotábamos por una playa para aumentar la fuerza de corrida, mientras pasaban helicópteros tanto de transporte como de ataque, hacíamos abdominales mientras Kanahuer no nos dejaba de mirar y si alguien hacia trampa (uh, para que si el instructor tenia ojo de águila literalmente, de hecho es un águila) lo mandarían a limpiar los retretes y si se ponía a rabear todos los vehículos de la base tanto terrestre como aérea, nos daba un rifle que teníamos que desarmar y rearmar cada vez que lo hacíamos más rápido mejor, al rearmar el rifle cargarlo ver si tienen balas los cargadores poner el single-fire y empezar a disparar yo rearme mi rifle el cual era un M16A2 muy pesada, la cargue y apunte algo complicado por el peso de esa arma dispare y el culetazo que me dio el arma me dolió algo "por lo menos no estaba apuntando con la izquierda o mi ala quedaría peor que antes" pensé, le que me pareció difícil, pensando que iban a ser fácil tomarlas, pero son puro metal, con el mismo rifle pasábamos acostados arriba un alambre** (Autor: como las que aparecen en todas las películas de guerra)** y un soldado con una m240 nos disparaba de arriba, quien se paraba moría instantáneamente "como hacen cosas que te hacen ser más fuerte y más ágil", esa LMG (Light Machine Gun en ingles), trotábamos, subíamos la muralla que me dijo Julian, trotábamos, saltábamos haciendo la típica silueta de nuestras extremidades, trotábamos, nos tirábamos en cuerda de un lado a otro por si no hay puente, trotábamos, nos hidratábamos y al final seguíamos trotando. Al final me quede cansado y Kanahuer se me acerco me dio una hoja al que decía una dirección "Ven a la gran casona de la esquina, Sanderson" a la que fui.

Al estar llegando sentía disparos y no espere en entrar, corrí y al entrar al instante habían soldados probando sus armas, y había una puerta que llevaba a otro cuarto, al entrar al cuarto había un muro lleno de armas rifles de asalto, francotiradores, subametralladoras, ametralladoras ligueras y cualquier tipo de pistola, yo estaba tan concentrado mirando las armas, cosa que no me fije que Sanderson estaba al lado mío.

-Bobby- me dijo y me asuste.

-Sargento, lo siento… es que… me quede mirando ya sabe- le dije tomando mi cabeza.

-Si lo sé, ¿te gusta?- me pregunto.

-"Me gusta"- pensé, no era la respuesta esperada- Me encanta –

-Muy bien, cuando tengas mas rango podrás tener una por siempre – me dijo Sanderson.

-¡¿Enserio?!- respondí – quisiera ya subir de rango- y el gallo se puso a reír.

-Muy bien Silva estamos listos- dijo Sanderson y Silva salio con tres grandes tapa oídos y entramos a la cámara de disparos.

Había un lugar para mí que tenía una M4 puesta encima con cargadores al lado

-Tómala- me dijo Sanderson.

La tome y no la sentí tan pesada como la roca que tenia de M16.

-Muy bien recárgala- me ordeno y la recargue –Bien y ahora dispara al objetivo- y me apunto el cartón blanco con una figura de un guacamayo soldado.

Yo apunto, ni tuve problemas de peso de la arma y dispare, claro que tenía que tener puesto mis tapa oídos o hubiera quedado sordo.

-Muy bien, quiero que vayas ahora a dormir en la biblioteca que tiene tu padre- dice Sanderson.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Si quieres vivir allá quiero que estés preparado para EUA- dijo algo sonriente George en la que empiezo a tener más esperanzas de ir a EUA, salir de esta selva y cambiar a la selva de concreto.

Al llegar a la tienda de Rio (en los créditos se ve la nueva tienda) me instale en una parte que había como parte del techo detrás de los estantes y los libros, puse una cama que me dieron, un escritorio y una computadora para informarme y/o entretenerme que compre yo "ahorrando".

Así el día acabo, después de todo no fue tan estresante, aun me queda las dudas del tal Patton, si será ave de guerra o un loco disfrazado, si me iré a Nueva York como tanto lo deseo, cuando será mi primer combate, como mi padre fue a hawaii… muchas cosas quedaban guardadas en mi mente pero ahora en mi solo era dormir…

* * *

**Al parecer Bobby ya se prepara para la gran manzana, pero aun le faltara su combate para adentrar-lo, lo lograra...**

**Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, Gunderson over and out**


	7. Escuela de¿Manejo?

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo en la historia de Bobby, espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**La escuela de… ¿Manejo?**

**Bobby**

Era un brillante amanecer en el cuarto, me levantaba mientras escuchaba los autos andar, los pájaros cantar, la playa igual (la biblioteca estaba en Copacabana), y para varear helicópteros volar. Me estaba bañando en el baño que había en la tienda ya que la cuidadora de mi padre vive en la "clínica" la tienda queda vacía y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Al irme a mi cuarto que tenía empecé a ordenar el desorden que deje, y al levantar unas cosas que había en el escritorio cayó un papel que al parecer era una nota.

-"_Veme a cercanías del jardín botánico, trae tu uniforme, nos juntamos a las 12:00 pm"- _decía la nota que al parecer era de George.

Al terminar de ordenar me vestí, me puse mi traje militar digital, mi gorra militar, mis botas, y me puse en marcha, pero al instante de salir y cerrar la puerta que puse vi llegar a mi padre, al parecer tiene que ayudar a Linda en su trabajo, sin hacer ruido me acerque a la puerta pero fue inútil ya que mi padre me vio.

-Hijo, me puedes ayudar a colocar unos libros- me dijo pidiéndome ayuda.

-Lo siento pa, no podre ayudarte… tengo planes- le dije y me largue muy pronto cosa que mi padre se quedo mirándome deprimido.

Me fui en un taxi al lugar que me dijo George, de hecho me fui en una odisea porque el taxi se quedo estancado en el tráfico de la playa… ( con cara de enojado ).

Al llegar el taxi me dejo, le pague al conductor la cual fue mucho por los km del taxímetro y al caminar fui a buscar a George y lo veo esperándome con esos lentes Ray-Ban de piloto de avión y estaba apoyado sobre un jeep su tal forma ni era de EEUU, sino que era un UAZ 469 el jeep ruso, pero porque un gringo como Sanderson me esperaría con un jeep tan ruso como ese.

-¿Y ese jeep?- le pregunte a Sanderson.

-Es de Silva- me respondió- Sabes porque estás aquí-

-Sinceramente… no- le digo sinceramente- ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Kanahuer quiere hacer que aprendan a manejar, si hay una emboscada o persecución, aquí el mejor conductor es el que gana- me responde.

-Aaaah, ok y ¿cuando empezamos?- pregunte poniéndome ansioso.

-Ahora, sube al jeep- me dijo con su frialdad.

Nos subimos al jeep UAZ yo al volante y empezamos otro entrenamiento pero este de manejo… (lo mismo que hacen en la realidad, novato conduce instructor acompaña).

-Bien, prende el jeep- diciendo instrucciones George y prendo el jeep.

-Bien, ahora pone la pata en el embriague- me dice y pongo la pata en el embriague siendo manual – Bien ahora pone primera- dice y yo pongo primera.

-OK, ahora avanza- diciendo la instrucción, y empiezo a marchar, al igual que tantos novatos empiezo a avanzar y parar, avanzar y parar…

-Tranquilo, saca el pie del embriague- me dijo y lo saque- ok ahora avanza- sigue dándome instrucciones.

Después de un rato empecé a entender como es, y conducir fluidamente, o sea, la prueba de Kanahuer se me haría fácil como robarle el dulce a un bebé.

-Bien, lo haces bien- me dice felicitándome Sanderson- ahora a la realidad, empieza a acelerar- me ordeno y acelere- Bien, sigue hasta el final de la cuesta- me dijo pero el jeep se me hacía difícil controlarlo y maniobrarlo, se me resbalaba en las curvas.

-Rayos que difícil- empecé a quejarme.

-Nada es difícil Bob, hazlo vamos- me alentó Sanderson y el camino se me hacia mas difícil porque se hacía muy angosta, o sea, para UN solo auto de HUMANOS así que tenia nerviosismo de que viniera un auto.

-Sigue vamos, tu puedes- me decía George.

Estaba a tomar confianza de conducir pero de la nada por abajo apareció un auto en dirección contraria.

-AAAAAAAH- gritamos los dos.

Yo vi una calle que giraba a la izquierda, todo para no chocar doble y me fui en esa calle que había, yo no sabiendo seguía corriendo pero por delante veo cosas.

-George esas luces parpadeantes que son- le dije confundido.

-Espera ¿son parpadeantes?- pregunto.

-Si- respondí.

-¿Tienen color amarillo y otros blancos, ambos con rayas negras?- dijo confundido George.

-Em, ¿sí?- dije nervioso.

-¿Y dice peligro en portugués en el centro?- dice ya serio.

-Si- ya desalentándome.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silecio…

-¡PARA EL JEEP!- me dijo alterado Sanderson

Empecé a apretar el freno la cual pero fue inútil.

-Voy muy rápido, no puedo- dije alterado igual.

El jeep no paro y pasamos los letreros, y al otro lado no había ni camino, el jeep cayo a la selva que había.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…- decíamos en coro los dos.

-Ya me moje mi trajeeee…- dije yo mientras la camioneta caía a los arboles cercanos.

**En la Biblioteca…**

Había un camión afuera con el jeep todo destrozado por el choque que tuvimos, en la biblioteca que estaba cerrada por el momento estaban algunas aves militares dentro con Blu y yo a un rincón mientras George estaba al otro lado con una de estos protectores de cuello y una venda en su ala, y yo solo tenía un rasguño en la ala izquierda nada usual. Estaba una Águila calva delante de nosotros con un halcón acompañándolo.

-El seguro cubrirá los daños señor… Blu- dijo el águila.

-Si claro, pero quien me asegura la vida de mi hijo- responde Blu.

-Es el mismo señor Spix- dijo el halcón señalándome. Y mi padre me ve algo decepcionado.

-De hecho su chico no tuvo ni una fractura- dijo el águila queriendo apoyarme.

-Sí Pa, no tengo ni un rasguño, solo uno en el ala, pero se curara- le dije aliviándolo, pero cada vez él me empieza a poner cara de que me salga ahora mismo.

Mientras en el otro lado estaban George, un amigo de él y un Guacamayo Militar.

-Pero como paso…- dijo su amigo.

-Mira esa cosa rusa no pudo parar así fue…- responde George.

Estábamos bien por un rato pero de repente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- dijo una voz masculina y detrás del camión aparece un guacamayo ararauna.

-Oh, no… Silva- dijo George desanimado.

Silva con enojo fue a la entrada y tiro la puerta para abrirla, al rato de abrir la puerta yo vi su cara y esa parte que es blanca con rayas negra de su cara se veía más roja con rayas negras.

-¡QUE LE PASO A MI JEEP!- grito, todos lo miraban- ¡QUE LE PASO A MI MALDITO JEEP!... ¡Sanderson!- grito (imaginen cuando grita sanderson es como el ¡skinner! Del intendente de la escuela de Bart)

-Fue un accidente- dijo Sanderson- que iba hacer, no podíamos dar vuelta atrás- se defendía.

-Si claro, pero quien paga las consecuencias además de tú y Bobby- dijo aun enojado.

-EEEEEm, ¿Tu?- pregunto.

-Claro, no tengo jeep, como voy a sacar seguro, no tengo nada- dijo y ve su jeep que se despedaza cayendo las puertas, las ruedas, el capo – Y ahora eso es chatarra…-

Todos quedamos viendo el despedazado jeep, y viendo al enfadado Silva que no contenía su rabia impotente.

**Base Rio sur (Día siguiente)…**

Estábamos formados frente al instructor mientras él nos habla…

-Muy bien… Alguien puede adivinarme ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dijo el instructor. Pero no hubo respuestas porque solo era una planicie de asfalto con unos conos que habían puesto, pero en un instante la respuesta se conoció.

De una esquina del establecimiento apareció algo cuadrado con un camuflaje verde opaco, tenía un calibre 50 montada, sin duda que era una humvee y teníamos que conducirla… y yo empecé a tener miedo de chocar de nuevo.

-Señor- dice un águila arpía – ¿vamos a conducir ese carro?-

-Si soldado, vamos a conducir ese carro- dijo todos se ponen emocionados menos yo – deberán de esquivar esos conos además de algunos obstáculos que les dejare- dijo Kanahuer.

Julián me ve que estoy sudorando demasiado – Hey ¿qué te ocurre?... estas mas mojado que un estanque de agua, que ocurre- me pregunto Julian.

-Es que ya tuve experiencia con un vehículo y no quiero chocar de nuevo – le respondí a mi amigo.

- Ah no va a pasar nada, te lo juro – me dijo poniéndome su ala en mi espalda para no asustarme.

Kanahuer hacía pasar a cada chico de la formación, cada uno tenía su estilo de manejo, unos tiraban algunos obstáculos, otros los esquivaban. A Anthony le toco, el partió el humvee y me impresiono como de lo bien que conduce, o sea, el esquivo todos los obstáculos, hizo una curva cerrada perfecta e hizo toda la prueba en tiempo record.

-Excelente trabajo, Rogers, muy bien, fantástico- le dijo el instructor a Anthony, después de dos chicos fue Julian el siguiente, el entro al carro blindado y empezó el rumbo sin problemas, paso algunos obstáculos muy despacio, cuidadoso, algunos empezaron a dormir por lo tanto que se demora.

-Ugh, a esta velocidad llegara en el siglo 30- dijo aburrido Kanahuer y acciono un botón que tenía en su ala y al instante a los lados de Julian explotaron bombas la cual lo asustaron demasiado (ese fue como un simulacro de emboscada). Julian apretó pata y empezó a conducir más rápido esquivando todas las explosiones – Wow, estoy impresionado de su agilidad contra bombas- dijo un poco más satisfecho el instructor.

Al terminar Julian su prueba yo era el siguiente.

-Vamos Gunderson tú sigues- me dijo mirándome.

Yo entre a la cabina de gran espacio que tiene ese carro, su espacio de adentro era muy espacioso que parecía una pieza.

-Gunderson…- me dijo una voz vi y el instructor me miraba – ¿Cuando partes?, ¿mañana?…-

Yo prendí el humvee, sentí el motor diesel que había dentro, y puse primera, después segunda, y partí más rápido, estaba bien hasta que salieron los obstáculos, y hay me fui, bueno… me fui… digamos, aaah para que censurar… ME FUI A LA MIERDA. Empecé a atinar a cualquier obstáculo que me ponían, ya estaba frito, en la curva me desoriente y le di a todos los conos que habían a su alrededor mas encima a los que tenía que arroyar los esquivaba. Mientras el instructor se tapaba el ala de vergüenza ajena, mis compañeros se reían menos Anthony y Julian, se miraban de lo decepcionado y yo paro me salgo.

-Gunderson, eso fue… - Kanahuer me iba a decir decepcionante, pero yo sigo caminando para irme a mi pensión en la biblioteca.

-Pero que…- dijo Julian frente mío pero lo aparto del camino.

-No quiero nada, me voy, hasta mañana- le digo desilusionado.

Yo me alejo solo mientras los otros se reían y hacían chistes malos de mí.

Al llegar a la biblioteca estaba mi padre la cual se me acerco pero yo le dije que después lo ayudo porque estaba mal, así que me fui a mi cuarto, la cual no tenía nada que hacer, así que me puse algo para mi ala izquierda que me protegiera, me senté en la silla del escritorio prendo el computador, y veo que tengo una caja de un juego "Battle 3" (es lo mismo que Battlefield 3). Veo mi escritorio, se ve que lo instalaron ya en mi computadora así que me puse a jugarlo. Al entrar vi un menú que decía "Campaing", "Multiplayer", "CO-OP", etc. Y puse "Multiplayer" para ver cómo me destacaba, puse "Quick Game" y salía "Map" y "Game Mode", que ambos salían "Any".

Yo puse rápidamente el juego y salía un mapa cargando, al cargar completamente el mapa veo como una batalla se desencadena dentro del server. Yo queriendo entrar pongo mi soldado para entrar, era un gringo con una m4a1 con todo principal, y adentro al juego. Ya dentro empiezo a ver los controles del soldado rápidamente en una zona segura, ya al aprenderme todo voy a combatir y en esa veo mi primer enemigo, empiezo a dispararle todo el cargamento pero casi ni le hace cosquillas, ya al mostrarle a él mi ataque era de que él me mostrara el suyo y me disparo más o menos una ráfaga de 5 balas que me hizo que me matara…

-"_Rayos"-_ pensé.

Después al respawnear fui con ya no un sabor tan dulce y veo a uno, le disparo pero aparece otro detrás de él y me mata. Salgo de nuevo aparezco de lado de un compañero quien lo matan, y aparece uno delante mío, o sea, enfrente y le disparo una ráfaga loca a quemarropa pero él me mata tranquilamente.

-"_Vamos que hay que hacer para matar esas cosas"_- dije ya un poco enojado.

Al salir de nuevo empiezo a correr pero me matan, y me matan otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

-¡Vamos maldito!- digo ya gritando.

Empiezo a correr de nuevo y le disparo a un soldado ya que parecía estar muerto, pero al disparar el soldado recibe fuego de supresión y empieza a mover la arma como loco, así que me escondo y veo al otro tirado en el piso y le empiezo a disparar pero veo que el soldado le dispara y al darle al enemigo solo sale la maldita cruz de estar dándole, pero quería matarlo no darle y salgo a matarlo, y al llegar le disparo pero al darse cuenta el me dispara, yo le disparo una ráfaga en todo el cuerpo que fantásticamente lo resiste y a mí me dispara 2 balitas y caigo como mosca.

-"_OH VAMOS YO QUE SOY MILITAR SOY MEJOR QUE ESTA PORQUERIA DE SOLDADO"-_ dijo pegándole al escritorio del computador.

Empiezo de nuevo pero ya desilusionado, esperando a que me maten pero no pasa nada y veo un soldado enemigo disparando agachado solo en su mundo y no tuve mejor opción de hacer mi mejor acuchillada del juego (o como algunos lo dicen "fileteada") y me acerco al enemigo, saco la cuchilla de combate y voy tranquilo hasta estar al lado de él y apretó el botón de acuchillar pero al instante que toma al mono mi soldado la pantalla se pone negra y yo quedo con ojos de plato pensando "que rayos paso" y veo en el menú principal que su conexión perdió la señal del server. Yo como derrotado, con un mal día, una mala jugada, yo estaba rojo por dentro, de repente mi ojos se vuelven en vez de un café claro uno oscuro, mis plumas de la cara se vuelven de un azul como a un morado intenso…

* * *

**En 3ra persona**

Después la visión de Bobby se sale muestra la ciudad, el país, el continente, el mundo hasta llegar donde está la estación espacial internacional.

-"Estación, aquí Houston, todo bien"- dice Houston.

-"Si Houston, todo bien cambio"- dice la Estación

De repente un grito se escucha a lo lejos.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- escuchándose el grito

-"Am, Houston tenemos un problema"- dice Estación y todo se devuelve a Rio. Bobby ya se desinflo del grito que contenía.

Ese grito fue tan potente que además de llegar al espacio, que algunos árboles se le cayeran sus hojas, las aves huían por tan fuerte grito…

Después en la biblioteca Blu iba al cuarto de Bobby.

-Hijo quiero que…- dijo Blu pero encuentra a Bobby pateando la computadora.

-Maldito, Desgraciado y Puto LAG- decía mientras pateaba la pantalla y ve a su padre, este queda paralizado.

-Vuelvo después- dijo y se va de su cuarto mientras Bobby seguía pateando la computadora, tirando la caja del juego a otro lado con su CD que lo despedazo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dejen un Review para mejorar cada vez esta historia y hasta la próxima actualización...**


	8. El primer Combate

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de hora de entrar...**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**El primer combate.**

**-Bobby-**

Al día siguiente todos habíamos terminado el entrenamiento básico para combate y Kanahuer nos mostro una tienda grande que había un halcón en una mesa con un papel mientras Kanahuer se puso al lado de la mesa y hacia pasar uno por otro, yo veo que la tienda era para elegir las clases que usaríamos de combate al parecer. Había un cartel arriba con 5 signos que parecían ser las clases las cuales siguientes eran:

Asalto: Rifle, pistola, granadas, flashbangs, granadas de humo, lanza granadas.

Anti-Tanque: rifle o carabina, pistola, granadas, lanza cohetes AT.

Apoyo: Ametralladora ligera, pistola, granadas, municiones, explosivos.

Ingeniero: Carabina, pistola, granadas, herramientas de reparación, minas AT m15.

Medico: Rifle, pistola, granadas, flashbangs, mochila medica, desfibrilador en cualquier caso extremo.

Estábamos todos esperando nuestro turno, mientras casi todos pedían asalto, AT… yo, Julian y Anthony esperábamos nuestro turno.

-¿Qué quieres ser Anthony?- dijo Julian.

-mmmh, podría ser Asalto, lo original- dijo Anthony – Y tu Julian-

-Voy a pedir el apoyo- dijo Julian la cual nos deja a Anthony y a mi sorprendido – quiero usar esas cosas grandes… ¿Y tu Bobby?- me pregunto mi amigo pero no respondí.

Al acercarnos a la mesa Anthony elije su clase de asalto y el halcón le señala donde sacar su arma mientras escribía en un cuaderno las clases de los novatos. Después vino Julian, y le dijo la clase de apoyo y el halcón hizo lo mismo que hizo con Anthony. Después me tocaba y no sabía que clase elegir, en mi mente era todo un desorden en elegir una clase.

-"_Vamos toma asalto, es lo mejor… aunque medico es bueno para empezar no, pero asalto es lo genial, lo cool, no lo see mmm… asalto, asalto elegiré, está hecho, asalto"- _pensé en mi mente, y me acerco al halcón.

-Chico tu clase, cual- me dice el halcón.

-"_asalto di asalto"-_ pensé y en mi boca – Medico… DOW!- **(como homero)**

-Muy bien… medico- dijo escribiendo.

-¿No podre cambiarlo?- le pregunte al halcón

-Podrás… pero más adelante, cuando tengas mayor rango- dijo el halcón.

Yo devastado me voy al lugar de sacar mi arma, hacer una clase pequeña de medicina, pero no estará nada mal, más bien por alguna cosa se ve bueno ser médico.

Al tomar mis cosas de medico voy a ver dónde está la gente que va a ser médico para ir a aprender las cosas que llevo aquí o no podre ser un excelente medico… De repente me encuentro con la gente que al parecer son los médicos y entro.

-Am, ¿Aquí son los médicos?- pregunto.

-Sí, únete- me dijo un águila dorada que al parecer era el entrenador.

-Muy bien parece que son todos…- dijo y nosotros asentimos – Ok, para que sepan los médicos son los que más tienen presión… ¿Por qué?- pregunto y yo levanto el ala – Si joven Gunderson –

-¿Tienen una vida que salvar?- dije no sabiendo.

-Exacto joven Gunderson, los médicos tienen que salvar la vida del soldado que está herido- dijo el águila.

El instructor de medico nos enseño todo lo que usamos para salvar una vida, usar vendas, morfina, sacar una bala, hasta usar el desfibrilador, al final empezamos a aprender sobre el cuerpo del ave para saber el lugar donde fue herido el soldado.

De repente empezó a sonar una alarma y todos los soldados empezaron a correr y ponerse sus equipamientos y tomar su rifle.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- pregunte confundido y aparece Kanahuer en la salida.

- ¡Gunderson toma tu equipamiento y un rifle vamos a combatir! ¡Vamos!- me dijo Kanahuer.

Yo corrí a sacar mi equipamiento. Me puse mi chaleco, mi casco y fui a la armería. Escoger el arma no fue tan difícil, escogí una M4A1 sin nada (la típica). Después fui corriendo al humvee y estaba Julian esperándome.

-Vamos- dijo Julian subiendo y yo subo.

-¿Preparado para matar?- dije yo cerrando la puerta.

-Preparado para todo- me dijo Julian y golpeamos los puños.

-HAGAMOSLO- dije confiado.

El humvee partió y al salir me fije que eran más de 5 otros humvees bien armados, y detrás nos acompañaban 2 M1126 Strykers, pasaban helicópteros de vuelta unos OH 58 Kiowa o AH 6 Littlebirds, paso frente de nosotros un AH 64 Apache a vigilar el acontecimiento y detrás un UH 60 Black Hawk y dentro se le veian los soldados sentados, algunos dejando sus patas colgando. Ya al entrar a la ciudad de rio, el convoy no tenía que ser parado mas si era una emergencia, los autos se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar a los militares, el que no se daba el espacio los humvees lo golpeaban hasta hacer el espacio, los humanos no veían como pasábamos entre los autos.

De repente la radio se escucha.

-"_Todas las unidades, aquí Overlord, estén precavidos en llegar a la zona, tienen fuerte armado"-_ dijo la radio dentro del humvee.

-Es la voz que nos manda.- dije emocionado.

-_"Aquí Foxtrot 2-1, necesitamos más refuerzos, nos dan con todo, hemos perdido 6 aves… ¡Ayuda!"- _dijo un ave detrás del radio algo atónito.

-"_Foxtrot 2-1, la ayuda va en camino, cambio"-_ dijo Overlord.

-_"Aquí Whisplash 4-2, estamos viendo el escenario, vemos a 10 arriba de los techos, muchos por abajo, la policía trata de repelerlos pero es inútil"- _dijo un ave dentro de algo que hacia ruido, parecía que ese era el piloto del AH 64.

Al estar llegando vimos que habían patrullas por doquier de la Policía Civil, PMERJ (Policía Militar eu Rio de Janeiro (policía militar)) y al pasar una cuadra habían cercas, y barreras que decían "Peligro" (los mismos que estaban antes de caer del jeep) en la entrada habían tantos guacamayos como halcones de policías vigilando la entrada, y al entrar vi unas 3 camionetas negras con un escudo de una calavera de guacamayo con dos rifles detrás y unas palabras en amarillo detrás que decía "BOPE". Ya más dentro seguíamos en el humvee, se notaba que los policías tomaron un alto rango para no dejar a la civilización cerca del conflicto, los humvees empezaron a separarse, pasaron los M1226 por los lados de nuestro vehículo para ir a la batalla y el conductor para el jeep, la cual entiendo que es tiempo de bajarse, me puse un radio que tenía en la oreja y me baje del humvee.

Al bajarme del jeep escuche sonidos de balas, aves correr a la batalla, sonidos de helicópteros, algún que otro sonido de granadas explotando, era la realidad. Al instante Julian aparece.

-¡Vamos Bobby! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! – me dijo Julian.

Yo al reaccionar fui corriendo tras Julian, el tenia una M249E2 SAW con una EOTech red dot sight y un bipode de arma, mientras yo solo tenía una M4. Sentía los disparos más fuertes pero la visión se hacía casi nula, así que yo con Julian nos fuimos por un costado para estar más cubiertos.

-¡Muévanse rápido!- decían unos soldados. De repente una ala me toca la espalda.

-Quien eres- dije aterrado apuntando la M4 al que me puso el ala y era Anthony, venían con los otros novatos.

-Chicos, tienen 2 edificios tomados los malditos- dijo Anthony.

-¿En qué llegaste?- dijo Julian confundido

- en el Black Hawk – dijo Anthony y aparece el Black Hawk justamente volando frente nosotros y disparando sus miniguns montadas a los lados.

Era aun de día, y empezó a aclarase el polvo que había y vimos unos de estos contenedores de concreto y nos escondimos ahí.

-Chicos me voy a otro frente, me iré por aquí- dijo Anthony.

-Muy bien, que no te den- dijo Julian y Anthony partió corriendo en un callejón donde apareció un águila calva con un cuervo acompañándolo.

Julian pone el bipode en el contenedor para ver lo que ocurre y el águila apunta su M16 que traía y dispara haciendo supresión.

-"_Aquí Echo 3-2, necesitamos más apoyo"-_ decía un escuadrón en apuros y Julian me mira.

-Hay dos o más en el techo del edificio de las 1- me dijo apuntando su LMG al lugar.

-_"Aquí Overlord, hay algún escuadrón que esté disponible"-_ dijo Overlord.

-_"Overlord"- _dijo una voz masculina en la radio que me pareció familiar- _"Aquí Thunder 2-1, estamos en camino"-_ dijo Sanderson.

-Bobby- dijo Julian, mientras yo estaba pegado mirando – ¡BOBBY!- me grito y mire – Hay que avanzar, están escondiéndose- me dijo y partimos a correr hasta un puesto que vendían flores. Al llegar las flores saltaban por las balas que las cortaban.

-Mierda- dije al ver las hojas y pétalos cayendo – Julian, tú tienes esa cosa, hace supresión- le dije a Julian y apunta su M249 y empieza a disparar a un insurgente el cual se esconde, de repente el arma de Julian se para.

-Rayos, necesito recargar- dijo y se esconde a recargar su arma, yo aprovechando que el insurgente está escondido voy a la esquina agachado y lo espero. Al instante que el insurgente salió y yo disparo 4 balas la cual 2 pegan en una muralla, 1 pasa de largo y la ultima le da en la cabeza sacándole sangre y cayendo muerto.

-OOOOOH… ¡LE DISTE! ¡BOBBY! ¡LE DISTE!- dijo felizmente Julian moviéndome para felicitarme – JAJA- dijo con más alegría.

Yo estaba tan feliz de darle a mi primera víctima, pero el águila que estaba atrás me empieza a gritar.

-CHICO- me dijo el águila y lo veo – TEN CUIDADO- me dijo apuntando frente suyo y yo veo frente y había un destello brillante. Ustedes saben… era un sniper apuntándome.

En el edificio estaba el sniper con una SVD-Dragunov preparando el disparo.

Yo estaba blanco, no me podía mover mientras los otros me decían que corriera pero era inútil, yo me quede demasiado blanco, de estar feliz de matar a estar aterrado a morir. Yo estaba acabado no tenía nada que hacer que solo mirar y morir…

CREEN QUE ESTE ES EL FINAL…. NAH.

El sniper me tenia, yo era la presa más fácil que pudo tener, y digo adiós Pa, adiós Ma, a mis hermanas, mis amigos y este maldito mundo le digo adiós. De repente suena algo fuerte que parecía como un cañón, y le da justo donde está el franco matándolo al instante y aparece un M1A2 Abrams avanzando rápido, aparece volando un AH 6 Littlebird, de repente aparecen dos gallos uno con una M4 carabina con x4 acog sight, y otro con una SCAR-L con la misma mira disparando mientras corrían y en su ala izquierda se veía una T que simboliza su escuadrón, yo vi que era familiar esa T pero en donde la habré visto y alguien me toca la espalda y era Sanderson, se veía enojado, yo estaba aun con ese miedo y estaba fuera del mundo (estaba pegado).

-BOBBY, NUNCA HAGAS ESO DENUEVO ME ENTENDISTE- me dijo Sanderson y yo estaba medio fuera del mundo y Sanderson me abofetea y yo reacciono.

-QUE, QUE OCURRE, QUE… ¡¿Sanderson?!- dije al verlo - ¡¿Qué paso?!- estaba confundido.

-Nunca hagas eso Bob, somos amigos casi hermanos, no lo hagas por tus padres- me dijo Julian mientras el combate seguía – CASI TE MUERES – me dijo Julian la cual quedo sorprendido.

-Y VAMOS A MORIR SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ… ¡VAMOS!- dijo Sanderson y partimos corriendo donde estaba el escuadrón de Sanderson.

Miller y Annett que nos esperaban estaban en un pequeño callejón.

-Vamos Sanderson, chicos, corran- dijo Annett y pasaron Sanderson con los otros 2 chicos al callejón.

-Donde vamos…- dijo Sanderson.

- Vamos a entrar al edificio- dijo Miller.

-OK, vamos…- dijo Sanderson corriendo al edificio cosa que lo seguimos.

En una entrada trasera del edificio Miller y Annett llegaron primero seguidos de Sanderson y nosotros dos.

-Bien… Vamos- dijo Annett.

-Sanderson abre- dijo Miller y Sanderson con toda fuerza de gallo de pelea patea la puerta abriéndola y casi tirándola al piso.

-Flashbang- dijo Miller tirando una flash adentro la cual exploto unos segundos y entramos.

Dentro Miller fue 1° seguido de Annett y Sanderson, y nosotros de última ave. Arriba se sentía que había algunas aves de insurgentes dentro del edificio. De repente al subir al 5° o 6° piso se escucho un insurgente llegando.

-"aqui são ráp…"- dijo un insurgente que era un tucán pico iris pero muere siendo disparado por la SCAR-L de Miller.

-Vamos- dijo Miller y seguimos subiendo pero yo paro porque Julian se estaba demorando un poco.

-Vamos Julian, corre- dije y el se apura.

-Chicos no se queden- dijo Sanderson ya por arriba.

Julian y yo subimos más rápido y nos encontramos en la azotea o el techo, fuimos donde estaban los otros 3 y vimos los techos de los otros edificios.

-Oh, mierda- dijo Annett – Usan lanzacohetes – dijo y vi que un guacamayo tenía el lanzacohetes ruso apuntando.

-¡RPG!- dijo un soldado abajo y la RPG explota abajo sacando una gran explosión.

-Rayos, hay que matarlo- dijo Julian apuntando.

-Espera, espera, chico, para tu tren- dijo Sanderson y se aleja del grupo –"todo listo"- dijo por la radio en voz baja.

-Ok- dijo una voz, era una ave en las oscuras con una SV-98 tapada y con bipode y esperaba al insurgente.

-George que hacemos, que esperamos- dije confuso.

-Espera- dijo Sanderson mirando al insurgente con la RPG-7 que estaba listo para disparar.

El ave escondida esperaba al insurgente, y este aparece, el ave dispara su SV lo que le da inmediatamente en la cabeza.

Todos vemos al insurgente morir, y caer al piso.

-Wow que rayos fue eso- dije yo sorprendido.

-Vale, Silva…- dijo Sanderson por el radio.

-ESE FUE SILVA- dije yo mas sorprendido aun porque además de tutor es un gran asesino (ya que los francotiradores son asesinos en la oscuridad).

Estuvimos combatiendo toda la tarde ya que los insurgentes paraban su ataque y volvían a atacar, paraban y seguían, paraban y etc…

Al llegar a la base era cambio, ya mandaron otras fuerzas mientras nosotros que éramos los novatos nos mandaron a base para comer, algunos volvieron, otros como yo se quedaron. De repente un águila calva aparece con una medalla de un águila color dorado, más ni menos era el coronel Miller, encargado temporalmente de la misión de defensa a Rio, mas tarde el volverá a EUA específicamente a NY donde él es.

-Señor Gunderson y Almeida- nos dijo el coronel y nosotros nos paramos derechamente con las alas en alto en saludo de honor – Descansen-

-Gracias Coronel, que… que ocurre- dijo Julian algo nervioso.

-Los mandaron a una misión importante a ustedes dos, van a una favela no controlada en búsqueda de armerías (las armerías de las favelas es donde los insurgentes guardan sus armas), van a ir con un grupo pequeño de 5 humvees y 1 stryker, y otro grupo de 2 AH 64 para su vigilancia- dijo el Coronel – también los quiero felicitar por la acción de hoy día, fue un largo día- dijo el Coronel.

-Muchas gracias Coronel, pero esta misión cuando será- dije con algo de curiosidad.

-Mañana a primera hora- dijo el Coronel- Así que estén muy atentos, ¿está claro?- dijo el Coronel.

-SI SEÑOR- dijimos los 2 en coro.

-Muy bien- dijo el Coronel Miller y se marcho.

Yo vi a Julian y pensé "_si mañana es a primera hora, me tendré que quedar aquí"_.

-¿Julian tienes alguna cama?- le pregunte

-Vamos tengo una- dijo y fuimos a su conteiner que era más bien la cabaña.

Dentro de su conteiner había 2 camas separadas una en la ventana y otra en la muralla, la cual vi que Julian tenía la de la ventana y yo la de la muralla. Al acostarme me despedí de Julian y cerré los ojos recordando todas las grandes hazañas que ocurrieron hoy…

* * *

**Como estuvo el combate, ¿bueno?... que bien, que les guste, pero este es solo el primero de miles que habrán...  
**

**Dejen su Review si esta historia le falta su pimienta o no...**

**Y si, hasta la próxima actualización...**


	9. Combate en las Favelas

**Muy bien aqui llega el 8° cap. que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Continuación: Combate de Favelas.**

**-Bobby-**

Yo desperté de la cama a las 6 de la mañana (que temprano -_-) y lo primero que hice fue irme a duchar, después ponerme el traje, sacar municiones, y ya que ayer use una arma tan liviana como la m4 usare hoy una roca que es la m16a4, tome la arma y aparece el Coronel por detrás.

-Coronel- dije saludándolo.

-Descanse Gunderson- dijo el Coronel.

-Sí, señor- dije yo

-¿Estás listo chico?- dijo el Coronel

-Siempre lo estoy señor- le dije confiado lo cual pone una sonrisa.

-Eres valiente, y eso me gusta, suerte Gunderson- dijo y se va.

-Sí señor, gracias señor- dije.

Yo al estar en el humvee que nos llevaría llegaron unos autos muy americanos en si con unas camionetas igualmente, eran chevrolet, Ford, y Dodge, mas americanos que nunca los autos.

-Para que querrán autos civiles- le dije.

-Para pasar desapercibidos yo creo…- dijo Julian.

-Que se creen, ¿CIA?- dije bromeando y nos reímos los dos, detrás de Julian aparece Anthony con un bolso que deja en la parte de atrás del jeep.

-¿Listos?- dije ya preparado.

-Listos- dijeron Julian y compañía en coro.

-Nos vamos entonces- dije y puse la radio.

-Aquí HunterDog 4-2, vamos a la zona, cambio- digo mientras subo al humvee.

-_"Confirmado HunterDog 4-2, los escuadrones están en la espera"-_ dijo Overlord.

-10-4- dije confirmando.

Anthony partió el humvee, yo puse una canción llamada "Sabotage"

-Julian la 50- dijo Anthony y Julian se paró a la cabina de la calibre 50 **(N/A: si ven algunas fotos del m1114 Hmmwv la 50 tienen una cabina con vidrios antibalas).**

Nosotros nos dirigimos a las favelas, el humvee era muy grande, pasamos por la playa y doblamos, pasamos cerca del club de las aves que para varear.

Al llegar a las favelas había muchas patrullas, algunos humvees, y unas pocas tanquetas, y muchos soldados vigilando.

Al llegar al destino paramos el humvee, abrimos las puertas y bajaron mis compañeros.

-Vamos Bob- dijo Julián.

-Yo los esperare aquí- dijo Anthony.

-Muy Bien, vamos Bobby- dijo Julian y yo me bajo del humvee.

Nosotros nos adentramos los dos solos en los fríos pasillos de las favelas en búsqueda de un ship que tenían los insurgentes de la tecnología Birdnaz. Pasábamos por cualquier pasillo que había para encontrar la casa. Nos adentrábamos a algunas casas para sí estaba el ship pero no lo encontrábamos. De repente se escucharon muchos sonidos de patas corriendo.

-Rayos, arriba- dijo Julian mirando el techo.

-Solo camina, yo iré primero y tú después- le dije.

-OK- dijo Julian y se puso detrás mio.

-Vamos entonces- dije avanzando seguido por mi compañero y entrabamos a cada habitación.

-Limpio- dije y pasamos a otra.

-Espera… limpio- dije y avanzamos a otra habitación y me fije que Julian se quedaba atras.

-Julian, no te quedes- dije algo molesto.

-Limpio- dije al entrar a otra habitación.

-Salgamos y veamos la del frente- dijo Julian.

-Espera, voy a ver si podemos salir- le dije y salgo apuntando.

-Limpio- dije y vamos a la casa que había en el frente.

-Muy bien entremos- dijo Julian y entramos a la casa, yo entro primero.

- Limpio vamos- dije.

Al adentrarnos vimos una mesa y arriba de ella una forma de rectángulo verde dorado y otros colores, era el ship.

-Overlord, aquí HunterDog 4-2, encontramos el ship, cambio- dije por radio.

- _"HunterDog 4-2, aquí overlord, tienen compañía acercándose a su 5 tengan precaución y suerte, cambio"-_ dijo por la radio para alertarnos.

-Rayos, vienen insurgentes- dijo algo preocupado Julian.

-Muy lo que haremos, tu vete a la entrada y cubre mientras yo voy por el ship- dije.

-Muy bien- dijo Julian corriendo a la puerta y yo voy a tomar el ship pero estaba conectado, asi que de lo poco que aprendí empecé a cortar el ship.

Mientras tanto Julian esperaba a los insurgentes, de repente aparecieron algunos disparándole arriba de las casas. Ni tonto ni estúpido Julian empezó a disparar su M249 a los insurgentes, el empezaba a matar.

Mientras Julian seguía matando yo me enfrasco a cortar los cables sin dañar el ship, así que fui midiendo cada corte, si lo hacía bien… "Rayos que desesperante" pensé.

-¡BOBBY!- me grita Julian - ¡SON DEMASIADOS, SE ME ACABA LA CARGA!- dijo desesperado, y yo ya aburrido tomo un cuchillo.

-Espero que funcione- dije y corto los cables y rápidamente fui a la salida.

-¡Ayúdame! – dijo Julian agachado recibiendo balas.

Yo dispare unas pocas balas pero fue inútil, me tire al piso detrás de la muralla de la entrada. Julian y yo estábamos a los lados de la entrada, mientras los que nos disparaban estaban arriba de los techos, detrás de algunas murallas.

-Tira una granada- dije a Julian.

Julian saco la granada y la tiro, al explotar tiro solo a un enemigo.

Estábamos atrapados entre los disparos, no podíamos salir.

-Aquí HunterDog 4-2, necesitamos refuerzos, cambio- dije por radio.

-"_HunterDog 4-2 aquí Dragon 2-1 vamos a aniquilar a sus enemigos no se muevan de ahí, cambio" – _dijo una voz en la radio.

-No nos movamos, ¿por…- dijo Julian hasta que sentimos un ruido.

- arriba- le dije a Julian apuntándole arriba y apareció un apache disparando la metralla del copiloto.

Después de disparar la metralla avanzo hacia adelante y tiro algunos misiles a los enemigos tirándolos a volar por las explosiones que les llegaban.

-Con razón nos dijeron eso- dijo Julian.

-El camino está libre, vamos- dije parándome.

Los dos corrimos al lugar donde entramos, había un escuadrón abriendo fuego para que pasáramos, llegamos al humvee y partimos del lugar.

-¿Tienes el Ship?- dijo Anthony mirándome y yo cansado levanto del ala el tan famoso ship.

-Espero que funcione- dije mientras veía los cables que colgaban.

**En la biblioteca…**

Yo estaba descansando en mi cama y alguien toca la puerta del otro lado.

-¡¿Quién es?!- dije preguntando.

-Sanderson- dijo Sanderson al otro lado de la puerta.

Me levante y abri la puerta rápidamente.

-Sanderson… que ocurre- dije saludando.

- Probamos el ship que sacaste de las favelas- dijo y yo me preocupo -Les sacamos los cables que aun tenía cuando lo tomamos… funciono- me dijo y me alegro al saber que funciono- lo que tenia era información de misiles teledirigidos por calor, podía haber destruido toda la base sur por completo-

-Wow…- dije sorprendido.

-Lo hiciste bien… ascendiste a cabo Gunderson… y me dijeron para que te puedas defender mientras estés aquí… porque en EUA estarás en base- dijo Sanderson sacando una caja que el traía consigo – Aquí tienes – sacando una m4 – me dijeron que le pusiera mira y le puse la EOtech red dot para que se vea bien- agrego dándome la carabina.

- valla… gracias- dije agradecido.

- Estas más cerca de irte a NY prepárate- dijo Sanderson largándose.

Yo me quede en mi cuarto con la carabina. Estaba tan entusiasmado con ella que no la apartaba de mis alas. La descargue para que no disparara y empecé a ver la mira para probar y me gusto, no se veía mal pero tampoco bien.

En resumen el día fue de lo mejor, primero a las favelas y estando toda la mañana y tarde combatiendo resultando exitosa la operación y obteniendo nuevo rango y una carabina permanente… al dormir solo pensaba que pasara en el día de mañana, si podre ir definitivamente a EUA para practicar mas sobre esto… mi mente no dejaba de pensar en eso.

* * *

**Bobby ya se acerca a su sueño...**

**¿qué pasara después?...**

**podrá**** el concretar el sueño que tanto espera...**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima actualización...**


	10. La carta

**Basta de esperas, un nuevo capitulo aparecio.**

**Espero que le guste... hay acción, mucha acción  
**

**Disfrútenlo****...**

**(PD: N/B: Notas de Bobby.)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Carta**

**-Bobby-**

Era un grandioso y hermoso día en Rio y que más decir tenía ya un rango… de los bajos pero es mejor. Tengo mi muy apreciada carabina M4, no mas faltaba mi aviso de ir a NY y todo el sueño se haría realidad.

"Pero me falta algo… no me siento lleno, me falta más aprendizaje o misiones, pero tuve 2 y eso es suficiente… Ya sé, voy a ver a Silva y que me enseñe a usar los sniper."

Entonces me prepare para ir con Silva pero este estaba quizás en la selva, así que tome un teléfono que estaba cerca mío y llame a Julian.

_-¿Si?_- dijo el guacamayo café al otro lado del auricular.

-Julian- dije mientras se veía a Julian – _Me puedes llevar a la Selva – _

-ok pero espérame que tengo sacar prestado unas llaves- dijo el

*de vuelta conmigo*- ¿Cuánto?- le dije algo serio.

-_Mas o menos unos 5 minutos- _dijo mi amigo.

-Ok… no tardes- le dije para que se apurara y colgué el teléfono.

A mi también me faltaba conducir pero se me hacía difícil ahora, no se me quita de la cabeza el accidente que tuve con George el otro día.

-Espero que se apure- dije ya ansioso

Yo prepare todo, estaba con mi uniforme, mi rifle, me puse el chaleco y el casco por si acaso pasara algo. De un momento a otro llego Julian con una camioneta gigante que parecía casi un camión.

-Vamos- dijo el de adentro.

-¿De dónde sacaste la Ford?- pregunte **(Es una Ford F150)**

-Por ahí- me respondió.

Yo subí a la pick up y Julian avanzo por las calles de Rio. El no sabía dónde ir y yo le dije a la selva ya que llevaba una gran F150 y puedes entrar por la tierra sin problemas.

Al llegar Julian me dejo en una parte en la selva y yo me bajo.

-¿Enserio estarás bien? Hay muchos soplones y traidores aquí- dijo Preocupado

-Oye, con quien hablas- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Con un guacamayo que casi perdió su cabeza hace dos días atrás?- dijo Julian.

-Hey estará todo bien, no soy tu hijo…- dije y empecé a alejarme de él caminando y Julian se fue conduciendo mientras yo seguí.

Caminaba solo, sin nadie, puras aves cantando y graznando arriba de mi en los arboles. Bueno solo fui a buscar a Silva, atravesaba la selva buscando a Silva, algunas aves me veían de cómo había cambiado mucho estos últimos días, "que le importa a ustedes" pensaba.

Yo merodeaba por la selva buscando a Silva y no me fijo que se puso un ave detrás de mí.

-¿Buscas a alguien? – dijo el ave que me pareció familiar su voz.

Yo me doy vuelta y era ese guacamayo gris que me encontré la otra vez y esta vez si me puse en guardia.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!- le dije mientras levantaba la M4 apuntándole.

-Aun tienes miedo- me dijo.

-no porque TE PEGARIA LA BALA AHORA MISMO EN TU CABEZA- le dije ni lerdo ni perezoso.

-Baja tu arma- me dijo el guacamayo.

-NO- dije sin bajar.

-Bájala no te hare daño- me dijo.

-Oblígame- le dije algo molesto.

-Muy Bien, no me dejas otra opción- me dijo

El guacamayo se abalanzo sobre mí, yo apreté el gatillo y no me fije que el seguro estaba puesto.

-Mierda…- dije lamentado.

Puse el semi pero fue demasiado tarde, el guacamayo gris me tira la M4 a la tierra y me empieza a golpear con sus antiguos botines de soldado, donde yo los aguanto con mis a mangadas alas. Yo hago mi golpe en su pecho tirándolo al suelo.**(N/A: Esta pelea pueden escucharlo con Berzerk de Eminem)**

-Te tengo- le dije tirándome encima de él.

-Muy cerca pequeño- me dijo el gris.

-¿Qué?- dije confundido y él me levanta sin problema tirándome a un lado.

El se levanta con un solo impulso mientras yo sigo usando las alas como novato. Me preparo para darle un segundo golpe a mi adversario, el me dice con las alas ven aquí pequeño, donde yo le negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú?- le dije.

-¿Tienes miedo para enfrentarme pequeño?- me pregunto de vuelta- o eres igual a tu padre- lo último me enfado demasiado **(N/B: A mí nunca me gusta que me comparen con Blu)**

-Qué rayos… dijiste- decía y mi voz se elevaba por el enojo.

-Te pareces a tu padre, un cobarde- me dijo el guacamayo gris lo que me hizo explotar a mí.

-A SI…- dije ya rojo- ¡¿Entonces esto se parece a mi padre?!- dije abalanzándome hacia él, en lo que no reacciono al estar tan cerca él mismo.

Le tire el primer golpe, el no podía golpearme ya que estaba muy cerca, lo único que hacía era defenderse. El trato de detener mis aletazos y patadas, las esquivaba bien el muy desgraciado.

El me lanza un golpe bajo a mi punto débil pero lo detengo y aprovecho de lanzarle un golpe donde estaba descubierto y lo golpeo en la mejilla cosa que lo tira algo atrás.

-Eres débil- me dijo él rascándose la mejilla.

-Ja… claro, no eres más que otra ave normal, lo único que eres más grande- le dije sarcásticamente.

-No lo creo pequeño- dijo recuperándose.

* * *

**Detrás de ellos…**

De repente en una parte muy cerca un escuadrón de la USMC (marines) caminando.

-Qué rayos es ese sonido- dijo un halcón peregrino confundido.

El águila calva levanta su ala que al parecer era el líder.

-No hablen, no digan nada- dijo el águila.

Ellos guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaba sonidos de graznidos de guacamayos, tucanes y otras aves.

-No hay nada….- dijo un guacamayo gris que lo callo el sargento 1°.

De repente se mueven unos arbustos en lado de ellos y los marines levantan sus armas.

-¡Estrella!- dijo el águila.

-¡Texas!- dijo un ararauna con uniforme detrás.

-Señor Paco Silva- dijo el águila dándole el ala a Silva.

-Sargento Gordon, creo que sobrevivió la amazona- dijo Silva.

-Lo hare y seguiré haciéndolo, pero no venimos a platicar de eso- dijo algo serio el sargento Gordon.

-Entonces que hacen aquí- dijo Silva.

-Venimos a hacer vigilancia de almuerzo aquí- dijo Gordon.

Mientras Silva y Gordon seguían hablando, un gallo se alejo a escuchar más fuerte el sonido.

-SEÑOR- grito el gallo.

-Jackson- dijo Gordon.

-¡El sonido maldito es por ahí!- dijo señalando el lugar.

-¿Qué sonido?- dijo Silva.

-Es de una pelea- dijo el gallo.

-Pero eso no le debes darle obligación a los policías- dijo Silva.

-Sí, pero este no es una pelea de dos aves, es de un guacamayo spix soldado y uno gris, como tu Robby- dijo el gallo.

-"Mierda… Bobby… en lo que te metes jovencito"- pensó Silva serio.

-Muy bien vamos a ayudarle, quizás el que este peleando con él será birdnaz, lo arrestaremos- dijo Gordon.

El grupo de aves fue a ayudar a Bobby.

* * *

**Con Bobby…**

El maldito me pego fuerte en el brazo izquierdo cual se estaba recuperando y ahora lo tengo débil de nuevo y ese me enfureció aun mas, así que fui corriendo hacia él y detrás estaba mi M4, así que él me lanzo el golpe con su ala izquierda y yo lo esquive arrastrándome por la tierra y me pare a darle un golpe en la espalda tirándolo al suelo y en el rato que estuvo en el piso tome la carabina y quede apuntándolo.

-Fin del juego "Pirson"…- dije apuntándole con la M4.

Pero el guacamayo en vez de estar serio o avergonzado de que un pequeño lo venció, el solo sonríe y empieza a aplaudir sus alas en signo de impresión.

-Te enseñaron bien cabo- dijo el guacamayo.

-… ¿Qué?...- dije sin quitarle la mirada del arma.

-Tienes la audacia, fuerza y la inteligencia que se necesita para cualquier combate- dijo el guacamayo- si es que tienes la inteligencia- dijo él y yo me quede en la misma posición.

-Sargento Patton, si no te acordabas…- dijo el guacamayo- ¿sin resentimientos?- dijo levantando el ala.

Yo quede serio y confundido y me quede pensando.

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo con el ala- mis alas están cansadas y se cansan aun mas- dijo Patton.

-No… te acepto los resentimiento pero no te daré el ala- le dije serio apuntándole el arma.

-Sí, tienes inteligencia…- dijo Patton sorprendido y sintió un ruido – Bueno me voy de aquí, pequeño… mejor dicho Bobby- dijo Patton y partió vuelo mientras yo lo veo volar hacia arriba.

-Qué fue eso…- dijo Bobby.

-¡BOBBYYYYY!- dijeron del otro lado de los arbustos.

Yo mire los arbustos y aparecieron los marines con Silva.

-¡Silva!- dije estando parado en el mismo lugar- Te iba a visitar…- dije.

-y porque no fuiste…- dijo Silva mientras los marines aguardaban el perímetro con sus m4 y m16a4.

-Señor encontré algo aquí- dijo otra Águila calva levantando unas plumas grises.

-¿Estuvo peleando cabo?- dijo Gordon y yo asentí con algo de miedo pensando que fue algo malo.

-Pero ya se fue… o sea lo derrote- dije Sacando una pequeña escusa.

-Pero que porque no nos llamaste… no pediste refuerzos…- dijo Silva- al segundo te aparece un Black Hawk arriba tuyo con unos refuerzos- agrego.

-Era mi pelea, no suya.- dije algo serio.

Tanto los marines que Silva quedaron sorprendidos de como se encargo a un ave con su tamaño miniatura y debilidad, además de responderle fuerte a un Sargento como de la talla de Silva.

-Lo siento, señor- dije bajando la cabeza de desilusión- mi culpa, no lo hare de nuevo- lo dije como hijo desobedeció a su padre.

-Tuviste suerte que no fue Sanderson el que este aquí- dijo Silva –lo hiciste bien, cabo…. Cabo primero- dijo alegre Silva.

-Serás un asesino pero tienes buena onda Silva- dije y todos rieron bajo para no hacer ruido y los descubran.

-Vámonos mejor- dijo Gordon.

-Muy bien vamos- dijo Silva.

Nos fuimos mientras el águila calva, el halcón y el guacamayo me decían como hice tal hazaña… tan valiente y fuerte que no lo podían hacer ellos.

* * *

**Al volver a la biblioteca…**

Entre a mi habitación sin hacer ruido, a descansar un rato y escucho que alguien entra y yo saco una M9 que estaba en el escritorio. "Si es el mismo Patton no me agradara esta vez haber llegado a mi territorio" pensé con la M9 en el ala. El pájaro al golpear la puerta de mi habitación abri rápidamente apuntando la M9.

-NO VENGAS AQUÍ…- dije al ave que estaba con mi padre y tanto mi padre que el ave se asustaron.

-Tranquilo chico, tienes carta… desde la base Sur de Rio- dijo el cartero.

Yo recibí la carta.

-Gracias- dije.

-¿Qué dice?...- dijo mi padre pero le golpeo su cara con mi puerta.

Afuera mi padre se rascaba su pico que le dolía por tal golpe

-Madurara- dijo el cartero serio – adiós nos vemos –

-Oiga- dijo parando al cartero – ¿No sabe algo de mi amigo de Hawái? Le envié una carta que viniera a Rio pero no se ha aparecido últimamente.

-Que se yo- dijo el cartero y abrió paso a Blu- háblele por teléfono o redes sociales, Facebook es el más usado para eso-

-Pe…pero- dijo Blu.

-ADIOS- dijo el cartero y se fue de la tienda volando.

-Quería saber…. Que… ah olvídelo…- dijo Blu.

* * *

**De vuelta con Bobby…**

Yo tenía un sobre que decía "DE: U.S. ARMY, PARA: CPL. B. GUNDERSON", tenía el, mí destino en mis alas, así que abrí el sobre con lentidad y dentro estaba la tan apreciada carta la cual decía así:

_**CORPORAL BOBBY GUNDERSON:**_

_**DEBIDO A SU FORTALEZA Y AUDAZIA, ADEMAS DE SACAR LOS RESULTADOS DE SUS COMBATES EN TIERRA Y LA OPERACIÓN QUE TUVO ÉXITO TOTAL SE LE CONCEDE LA AUTORIZACION DE IR A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK AL CAMPAMENTO QUEENS EN QUEENS CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK A SEGUIR SU PRACTICA DE COMBATE EN LUGARES HOSTILES. EL DIA 12/22/15 SE ENBARCA EN UN C-17 GLOBEMASTER 2 EN DIRECCION A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK.**_

_**Felicitaciones, ATTE. Departamento de Defensa de Los Estados Unidos de Norte America.**_

**(Fin de la carta)**

Yo al terminar la carta no podía creer lo que había leído. 22 es mañana y me voy de este nido llamado Rio y me traslado a una jungla llamada Nueva York, algunos la conocen como la ciudad que nunca duerme, la gran manzana o la que más me gusta… **Jungla de concreto**...

-SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII!- grite como loco en mi cuarto.

Mi padre entra inmediatamente al cuarto.

-Qué ocurre- dijo el preocupado.

-Me voy a Nueva York Pa, me voy de aquí, no es genial- dije feliz que le di uno besos en la mejilla por la felicidad imparable que tenia.

- SI… genial jeje… muy genial- dijo con una cara alegre sarcástica.

-Me voy mañana a medio día y dejo esta pocilga, esta vida de ser el más pequeño, estar detrás de los padres- dije muy feliz y mi padre se le veía que el mundo se le caía de nuevo al ver que su hijo pequeño, su único hijo varón lo deja solo con Perla y sus dos hijas.

-Lo único que me gustaría que durmieras bien…- dijo Blu

-Si es mejor y mañana será un grandioso día… SIII…- seguía chillando de entusiasmo.

-Qué duermas bien- dijo y cerró la puerta con pata derecha, al otro lado de la habitación se notaba que Blu estaba destrozado total, como que alguien le quito una parte de si corazón que era en total Bobby se tiro sentado en la pared al lado de la puerta del cuarto pensando y a la vez aguantando sus lagrimas – Ves Perla lo que hacemos –dijo mirando la puerta de su hijo…

* * *

**UUUUUH, que pasara después, ¿Bobby se podrá ir sin que su padre se oponga y haga un destrozo antes?**

**Y como lo tomara Perla que su único hijo varón y pequeño se va del nido, no a la selva del amazonas sino a la selva de concreto...**

**Esto y mucho mas en la Despedida... Ultimo Capitulo...**


	11. La Despedida

**Disfruten...**

**PD: Agradezco a phoenix_blu_bird por la historia de su personaje... **

* * *

**La Despedida…**

**-Bobby-**

Yo me despertaba en la madrugada, no podía dormir, sabiendo que iba a dejar a mis padres y mis hermanas e ir a un país grande como es los Estados Unidos. No podía contener las ansias, el nerviosismo tampoco. Al sentir que dejaría mi familia extrañaría lo cómodo que era el nido, extrañaría a mi Madre que me quiso toda la vida, me cuido y me ayudo en lo que no podía hacer, mi Padre aunque no tuve mucha cercanía igual extrañare la torpeza pero a la vez la inteligencia de él, mis hermanas también las extrañaría tanto a Jasmine que Savannah y que ella baje mas de peso aunque le queda poco. Vi el reloj y eran las 4:22 am, no podía dormir entonces me puse a leer un libro aburrido y a las 3 palabras me quede dormido…

* * *

**Mañana (8:30)…**

El reloj toco el timbre y me despierto con una sonrisa que ni la muerte misma la destruiría. Era de día y lo que más esperaba era la tarde a las 18.00 el avión C-17 Globemaster una mole de avión en el aeropuerto internacional de Rio de Janeiro dejaría la ciudad y el país para embarcarme en una nueva aventura yo mismo y mis amigos… a si, a Julián como le fue y Anthony como estará. ¿Tuvieron la carta? ¿Irán a EEUU?... aun no lo sé pero lo que si se, es tiempo de hacer mi propia historia, mis padres han tenido sus aventuras juntos, mis tíos, mis primos, hasta ese tal Patton han tenido su propia historia y aventura, pero es tiempo de Bobby, si…, es mi tiempo, tiempo de decir quién soy, tiempo de revelar mis habilidades de combate, tiempo de salir de esta pocilga, de este país, es tiempo de vivir la vida, tiempo de conocer más, conocer nuevos amigos, conocer nuevos enemigos, tener una vida, una Novia, por lo menos un hijo, al que le llamare George por mi instructor Sanderson, tener nuevas batallas, acción podrá aparecerse y romance quizás, ¡tendré la mejor aventura de mi vida!... Pero que me ocurre aun sigo aquí…. Mejor me voy.

* * *

**Base Rio sur…**

Yo llegaba en un skate que mi padre me regalo en mi cumpleaños y que claro la llevaría a EEUU. Al estar dentro de la base vi a mi amigo y hermano del alma Julian con mi nuevo amigo Anthony hablando juntos en lo que paro mi skate y me voy con mis amigos.

-Hola chicos, como están- les dije al acercarme a ellos.

-¡Bobby! Bien y tú- dijo Julian mientras nos pegábamos los puños.

-Excelente, ¿Anthony?- le dije mientras nos dábamos la palmada y el puño.

-Bien como siempre- dijo el escarlata y.

-¿Recibieron sus cartas?- les pregunte a los dos guacamayos.

-¿Lo recibiste también?- dijo Julian.

-Claro, por algo estoy excelente y les pregunto sobre eso- le dije a mi amigo.

-Bueno si lo recibimos- dijo Anthony – Pero al parecer el DD (Departamento de Defensa) nos dio lugares al azar- agrego.

-Ah sí- le dije algo sorprendido.

-Sip- dijo asintiendo Anthony.

-¿Dónde te toco Julian?- le pregunte a Julian.

-Me toco Chicago, Illinois… no tan mal lugar para empezar, supongo- me respondió.

-Bien- dije – Es una buena ciudad-

-Sí, muy buena, intentare de subir mi experiencia con LMG y ser buen soldado- agrego mi amigo.

-Y tu Anthony ¿Dónde? – le pregunte mirando su cara de escarlata.

-Pues… me toco…- mientras se rascaba la nuca- Boston, Massachusetts, buen lugar, me gusta la ciudad- me respondió.

-Cuidado con las maratones ¿eh? – Dijo en forma de "broma" Julian pero lo miramos con cara de (¬_¬) por lo sensible que fue lo que paso – Lo siento – se disculpo por la tontera que dijo.

-Boston, buen lugar- le dije como de ánimo.

-Sí, pero quería ir a Georgia, donde esta mi familia…- dijo poniendo la mirada baja pero la sube y me mira a mi – ¿Y a donde quedaste Bobby?-

-Si ¿Dónde?- dijo Julian confuso.

- Muy bien...- dije, y lo solté – Base Queens, Queens, Ciudad de Nueva York, Norte América –

-¡¿Nueva York?!- dijo Julian boquiabierta.

-SI- le respondí.

-Rayos Bobby, le diste justo en el blanco- dijo Anthony felicitándome.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa que se me apareció de nuevo.

-Bien hecho, hermano- dijo Julian mientras golpeamos puños de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿y se lo dijiste a tus padres?- pregunto Anthony.

-¿Qué?- dije confundido.

-Se lo tengo que… o vamos, ¿creen que esto es una escuela?- dije molesto y Julian y Anthony se miraron.

-Em… ¿sí?- respondieron los 2.

-Rayos, no se lo he dicho aun, y tu Julian ¿les dijiste?- le pregunte a Julian y este asintió – ¿Qué dijeron?-

-Nada, aceptaron… aceptaron que me iría y me cuidaría solo, además de aceptar que ya no era su polluelo, sino un ave que trataba de salir de su jaula- dijo Julian- de hecho soy ave y mi jaula es Rio-

-Ah ok- dije yo.

-Y tu Bobby, aun no le has dicho- dijo Anthony algo preocupado.

-No… pero lo hare ahora- dije decidido a decirles.

-Ten cuidado Bobby…- dijo Anthony.

-Por…- respondí serio.

- Los padres suelen dejarte ser soldado, pero cuando se trata de dejar el nido para emigrar lejos de su hogar es cuando su instinto participa, y algunas veces te perjudica… o sea, tus padres te dejaron venir pero al saber que te vas ellos van a luchar para que te quedes con ellos y no dejarlos solos – dijo Anthony en lo que le encontré mucha razón – Acuerda Bobby que ahora, ahorita, tienes EUA en tus alas y no lo dejes volar, tienes la única oportunidad de tu vida, no lo tires a la basura, es tu vida, no de otros… y recuerda de luchar para alcanzar tus objetivos y no dejarlos huir… - Termino de dar sus consejos Anthony en lo que le encontré mucha razón a el mismo.

-Muy bien, lo hare… - dije y puse el skate en el pavimento y me puse a rodar.

- ¿Dónde iras? – pregunto Julian.

- A hablar con mis padres – le respondí.

-Ten cuidado – dijo Anthony – ¡Y recuerda luchar para alcanzar NY! – agrego.

-Lo hare – dije mientras me alejaba de ellos.

-Suerte – dijo Anthony mientras me veía que pasaba la entrada y salida de la base y me dirigía al hogar de mis padres.

* * *

**En la selva…**

Yo me estaba dirigiendo al nido de mis padres, y no los encontraba, estaba aun con mi uniforme así que tuve que escalar el árbol del nido de mis padres. Al llegar a su nido no había nadie y enfrente donde estarían mis hermanas tampoco estaban "¿Dónde estarán?" me pregunte mientras vi el nido y tome un poco de la paja y hojas que lo armaban y me lo guardaba para tener de recuerdo de mi vida de aquí en Rio.

-¿Estás sacando recuerdos? – me pregunto un guacamayo arara una en la entrada del nido.

-¡Silva! Que… que haces aquí – dije sorprendido.

-Yo sabía que te dirigías aquí, vendrías a decirle el último adiós a tus padres, o me equivoco- dijo Silva.

- En verdad iba a contarles que me voy pero ahora que lo dices, si – le respondí.

-Mira Bobby, vas a EUA, un país además de grande algo peligroso, en lo que tu padre o peor aún, tu madre se opondrá a tu viaje, así que tendrás que luchar por tu objetivo está claro – dijo Silva, casi lo mismo que me dijo Anthony pero resumido y esta vez poniéndome peligro al llegar aquí.

-Si lo sé- le respondí – Mi madre quizás le de miedo y angustia que me vaya a quedar en una tienda de mascotas – le agregue.

-Ahora eso es lo menos probable que te vaya a pasar…- dijo Silva y yo me quedo pensativo "¿Qué?" – En EUA si te tienen contrabandistas y estas en cualquier aeropuerto de ese país la policía aviar y humana actúan, mientras la humana arresta y juzga a los humanos, las aves se preocupan de ellos mismos. Ahora ultimo a todas las aves de tienda de mascotas van allá porque quieren una familia, pero al que este solo o con pareja e hijos, tienen una vida o sea un trabajo, o estar en la milicia como todos tus amigos…- agrego Silva para quitarme ese signo que me rondaba arriba mío, y yo le entiendo fácilmente ya que Anthony es pariente de uno de las aves que fueron capturadas en la selva…

-Muy bien me despido, y suerte… - dijo Silva.

-Ok, gracias, igualmente – le dije y el guacamayo amarillo y azul se fue del árbol.

-Vaya- dije mientras me acercaba a la entrada del nido de mis padres.

-De que te quejas…- dijo una voz familiar y mire a mi izquierda en una rama y estaba el guacamayo gris.

-Sargento…. Patton, ¿no vamos a pelear hoy?- dije yo.

-No estoy medio cansado hoy- dijo Patton.

-Ok, pero tendré la oportunidad de otra cosa…- le dije nunca quitándole la mirada a él.

-¿Qué es Gunderson?- dijo Patton.

-Quiero saber quién es usted y de donde viene- le dije a Patton.

-Muy bien ven aquí…- me dijo el guacamayo y yo me puse al lado derecho de él.

-Muy bien voy a contarte lo que recuerdo nada mas…- me dijo el guacamayo de misma edad de mi padre.

-Cuenta – le dije para que empezara – Empieza de cuando eras pequeño – le agregue.

- Ok. Empecemos… cuando era pequeño mi madre murió al nacer y mi padre me dejo solo a los 2 meses de edad… Geoffrey mi dueño me encontró y me cuido, de ahí he vivido con él… a los 10 años conocí a una chica… Irina se llama, fue en Broadway… bueno nuestra aventura tuvo un enemigo como siempre, un águila imperial, llamado Benito… era italiano…- dijo Patton pero lo interrumpo.

-¿Mussolini? – pregunte acordándome.

-Si… como lo sabías- me dijo confundido.

- Mi sargento dijo que atraparon un águila en Nueva York… ayudo a sus enemigos… los birdnaz y se apodaba el "Mussolini", me dio risa el nombre ya que era el italiano de la 2da…- le respondí.

-vaya… como cambian rápidamente los tiempos… pero continuemos… Al enfrentar a esa águila la derrotamos… y con la hermana de mi dueño hicimos una película, bueno, un año después le dije a Irina para mantenerla segura que la dejara… bueno se molesto y me dijo que no me molestara en volver. Bueno cuando volví a verla ya no estaba y me dijeron que se fue a Hawái, así que aproveche ese viaje para ir a verla… ahí fue que conocí a tu padre, un ñoño, débil y miedoso guacamayo… –siguió contando mientras al escuchar sobre mi padre me puse a reír porque aun sigue así pero menos… - … Bueno nos peleamos al conocernos y nos atraparon contrabandistas de ahí, y no decidimos en combatir juntos a un tucán llamado "Hitler", tu padre lidero el grupo de combate que derroto a Hitler – siguió y yo no le creí que haya hecho eso – si créeme… bueno yo quise regresar con mi querida Irina pero me rechaza y quede devastado… bueno Blu habla con ella y decide volver conmigo y vivo feliz con ella ahora mismo, tuvimos un hijo llamado Sergei, bueno fue el momento de despedirse de tu Padre y su dueña ya que lo suyo con mi dueño no funciono… - terminaba mientras me puse a pensar "¿Linda tuvo otro novio?" – de ahí vine esta vez de visita a Rio de Janeiro y quiero darle una sorpresa a tu padre…- termino.

-Bueno, creo que ahora no está, así que funciona bien – dije yo para acompañar lo que dijo.

-¿Bobby? – Dijo una voz lejana que era al parecer mi padre.-

-Rayos tu Padre… bueno no vemos – me dijo Patton.

-Bueno aquí nos despedimos- dije.

-Yo creo – agrego

-Sgto. Patton – dije mientras le doy el ala – Un placer –

-Lo mismo – me dijo y me da ala.

-Nos vemos – dije y él se fue volando tan rápido como un rayo.

-Bueno por lo menos no nos cansamos con las alas al aletearlas ya que tenemos aviones y helicópteros…- dije mientras un spix apareció volando.

-Hijo, con quien estabas- dijo mi padre acercándose a mí.

-Nadie, unos de los vecinos que quiso saber de mi – le mentí que estuve con su compañero – Y ustedes de donde vienen – le agregue mientras entramos al nido.

-Hay una fiesta en el club de samba, van a ir todos, ¿no vas? – me pregunto y lo mire serio, y a la vez deprimido.

-Pa…- le iba a contar lo de mi salida pero me interrumpe la spix que entro detrás de él quien era mi madre Perla.

-¡HIJO!- me dijo abalanzándose hacia mí y abrazándome como si fuera un peluche.

-Hola… mama – le dije mientras no podía respirar – me… me… me asfixias… - le dije casi sin aire.

-Oh, lo siento hijo – dijo Perla al soltarme y dijo lo mismo que dijo mi padre – Vamos al club a bailar algo de samba, tus hermanas ya están allá, solo faltas tú y serás el centro de atención vamos.

-Ma no – le dije mientras me toma del ala a la salida del nido – no Mama… no puedo –

-Por… porque no – dijo con una sonrisa aun.

-Mama, Papa tengo que contarles algo…- dije algo deprimido.

-Que cosa es hijo- dijo Perla mientras Blu se puso blanco porque sabía que va a decir que se va del país.

-Mama yo no puedo porque….- le iba a decir pero mi padre me interrumpe.

-Porque está muy cansado, eh mira sus alas, no puede ni moverse…- dijo algo pensando en esconder lo que le iba a decir.

-PA… no molestes, Mama…- le iba decir y mi Padre me queda mirando con su cara miedosa de siempre – Me voy a Estados Unidos – le dije la realidad.

-Ah, bueno, que bien – dijo normal, ni seria, ni enojada pero vino la pregunta del millón - ¿Cuándo? – dijo y yo me puse tenso

Suspire y solté la información – Hoy a las mil ochocientas me voy a Nueva York –

-Mil ochocientas, hijo no hablamos tu lenguaje militar, que es mil ochocientas – me dijo seria Perla.

- A las seis de la tarde – le complete la información y ella de seria su boca se fue abajo.

-Es… es… esta tarde…- dijo casi llorando.

-Si esta tarde – dije yo.

-Te vas de Rio… o sea te volveré a ver…- dijo aguantando

-No lo sé aun, pero creo…- le respondí casi seguro.

-Tú lo sabías – dijo mirando a Blu – me escondiste la noticia que se iba nuestro hijo –

-NO, no Perla – dijo levantando sus alas para no entrometerlo.

-¡Nuestro Pequeño se va Blu! – dijo retando a mi Padre quien tenía Miedo como siempre de ella.

-Ya no soy un pequeño…- dije yo en defensa de mi padre "Yo ayudando a mi padre, no te creo".

-Pero Bobby, eres nuestro pequeño Bobby, nuestro varón, aun no sabemos de tu hermano mayor que hizo lo mismo que tu – dijo mientras ponía sus dos alas en mis hombros.

-Pero ya es tiempo de dejar el nido llamado Brasil…- dije mientras luchaba para que no se me escapara la oportunidad.

- Muy bien, confiare en ti hijo – dijo Perla soltándome y abrió un espacio entremedio de ella y Blu – Aquí esta… tu salida – dijo abriendo su ala a la salida como gesto de aquí esta.

Yo me voy caminando hacia la salida y me pongo a bajar el nido, le doy una última mirada al nido de ellos y me alejo a ordenar maletas. Al desaparecer mi Madre rompe el llanto y Blu la consuela y le dijo que mejor van al club a pasar el rato…

* * *

**17:50 pm…**

Ya todo se supo, todos estaban despidiéndose de mí y Julian, mientras Julian se despedía de sus amigos, yo me despedía de los míos y una Humvee nos esperaba.

-Adiós tío Rafa, tía Eva y… Primos- dije al ver a los tucanes.

-Adios Bobby, ten mucho cuidado allá – dijo Rafael

- Mantén los ojos muy abiertos muchachito – dijo Eva.

-Claro la tendré- dije y abrazo a la pareja de tucanes.

-Adiós tío Pedro, tío Nico- les dije al cardenal y al canario.

-No nos vaya a desilusionar pequeño Blu – me dijo Nico (N/B: Aunque sabían que llamaba Bobby, aun me decían Blu Jr. Ya que era el único varon entre las chicas)

-Bien, no los voy a desilusionar- le respondí al canario

-Oye, ¿por ahí me podrías traer hip hop norteamericano?- dijo Pedro y todos se echan a reír – Que no es broma –

-Tranquilo, lo hare – dije y mando la mirada a mis dos hermanas, que por una parte me molestaron y otra me dejaron… Y lo único que fue hice abrir las alas y no abrazamos fuertemente.

-Las extrañare – les dije sin dejar de abrazarlas.

-Nosotras también – dijeron ambas.

Nos alejamos y solo faltaban dos aves… mis padres, donde estarán.

-17:56 PM, vamos – dijo el conductor.

Yo y Julian partimos al Humvee y nos subimos, mientras todas las aves de nuestras familias nos levantaban el ala de despedida y el jeep prendió y partió al aeropuerto, todos nos despedían.

-Adiós, cuídense- decían.

-Vayan con dios- seguían mientras el jeep se fue del camino selvático a pavimento.

Yo deje de ver a mis tíos, mis primos y solo vi autos y humanos, era quizás la última vez en este año en ver Rio, ahora solo serán visitas a este mágico lugar, la gente alegre. Ver la estatua arriba de la montaña, el tranvía, todo lo que hacía mágico Rio lo veía. Al llegar al aeropuerto no fuimos a la entrada normal, pasamos a la zona de estacionamiento de aviones y ahí estaba el C-17 con su puerta abierta mientras todos los alumnos subían al gran avión, yo y Julian bajamos del Jeep sacamos nuestras cosas, llevamos nuestras mochilas y al partir al avión pensé, "Porque no están". Al avanzar me tocaron la espalda y volteé.

-Mama… Papa… están aquí- dije mientras vi a ellos dos juntos, me dirigí hacia ellos para darle el ultimo abrazo del año.

-Lo único que queremos que seas feliz, ok- dijo Perla.

-No los voy a decepcionar – les dije mientras se me caía una lagrima por todo lo que pase con ellos.

-Nunca nos decepcionaras hijo, tu eres el mejor- dijo Blu dándome animo.

-Muy bien qué esperas, anda – dijo perla y me doy media vuelta a ver el avión.

-Adiós, los quiero – dije mientras me fui corriendo al avión y subía al mismo.

-No se preocupen es un gran soldado – dijo el conductor del Jeep.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Perla mientras vio que la compuerta del avión se cerraba y empezó a moverse.

El gran C-17 se puso en la salida mirando al norte.

-Papa oso 41-12 permiso de despegue – dijo el piloto.

-Papa oso 41-12 permiso concedido – dijo la torre de control

El avión agarro fuerza, y se elevo del piso, mientras Blu y Perla vio como su pequeño de 8 años se iba en ese gran avión en rumbo al gran país.

-¿Nos recordara?- dijo Blu mientras veía el avión alejarse.

-Sí, yo creo- dijo Perla.

Mientras dentro del avión todos los alumnos cuando se le dio permiso de moverse se pararon y empezaron a festejar de la libertad de ya no mas padres, mientras yo, Julian y Anthony nos abrazamos fuerte y dijimos los tres en coro.

-¡AMERICA HALLA VAMOS!-

El FIN...

* * *

**Bobby ya esta un paso adelante, pero esto fue Hora de entrar...**

**La Historia siguiente traera Accion y muchas balas...**

**Nos vemos Sargeant-Gunderson cambio y fuera...**


End file.
